One Man Army
by Oblivion12
Summary: At the end of the Fourth Year, with the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. No one believed our young hero, even who he considered family and friends. While taking a midnight walk, thinking of ways to gather a resistance force to fight the Dark Lord, he stumbled u
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Only the occasional OCs I create to move the story along.**

**P.S: I call dips on this idea! :D So now you know who thought up this idea first! ;P**

**Summary:****At the end of the Fourth Year, with the rebirth of Lord Voldemort. No one believed our young hero, even who he considered family and friends. While taking a midnight walk, thinking of ways to gather a resistance force to fight the Dark Lord, he stumbled upon the Room of Requirements. What lay behind the door was a turbulent and tempestuous world known as Kamino.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Damn it!" Harry whispered viciously as he fought to remain standing against the vicious gale force wind pressing against him.

'Where am I? What happened to the portal?'Harry thought as he looked around the strange circular platform he stood on. It reminded him of the futuristic military landing zones on those sci-fi movies he used to watch. Luminescent lights surround the platform and then he noticed a bridge leading towards great dome-like buildings held up by futuristic columns as the turbulent sea moved under it.

"Well better than standing in the middle of this storm, I suppose." He grumbled as he trudged across the bridge to the group of buildings. When he finally reached the end of the bridge he was treated to a strange tall female creature curiously observing him.

It stood elegantly around 6 feet in height and had an extended neck and long limbs with a small head with two slits for nostrils running down to its upper lip. It wore a small bead string around its bald head and had two large glassy black eyes where its pupil displays a great myriad of colors. The creature wore a strange ornate dress with cloth thinly wrapped around its long neck.

"Umm, hello my name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you. Can you please tell me where I am?" Harry timidly asked, hoping that the strange creature spoke English.

"Hello young one, my name is Taun We. You are currently located at Tipoca City on the planet known as Kamino. We have been observing you since your mysterious appearance through that portal of yours. We never had a strange guest like before." The creature known as Taun We politely answered.

"Now would you please follow me to meet my leader?" asked Taun as she gestured toward the door into one of the Dome buildings. "He will answer all your questions in the city."

"Of Course." replied Harry curious and eager to learn more about his surroundings and his host and why the Portal landed him here of all places.

"Please follow me then" Taun gently commented leading him through the automated door. "He is quite eager to meet you."

Taun We guided Harry through the city occasionally informing him about the different things they encountered, from the KE-8 Enforcer ships patrolling the entire facility to purpose of the city and telling him about her race, the Kaminoans, and their main professions as cloners and geneticists.

"Here we are," spoke Taun, leading Harry through a large door. "Harry Potter, May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino."

The room was like much of the inside of the city, colored in white and ornately circular. In the center sat a Tall Kaminoan whose oval chair connected to the top of the room.

"Ah welcome young one, please sit." stated the tall Kaminoan gesturing to an oval seat coming down from the ceiling "Your unexpected and mysterious appearance has caused quite a commotion within the Council."

'You're not the only one surprised' Harry thought sitting down with Taun We standing beside his seat.

"Can you please explain why you came to Kamino and the mode of your transportation?" asked Lama observing Harry as he shifted uncomfortable in seat under Lama's piercing gaze.

"W-Well sir, it's hard to explain….." Harry nervously said, and began explaining his world and the portal that led to Kamino.

_**--Elsewhere--**_

_Boom!_

"Contact Tipoca City immediately!" ordered a Kaminoan soldier to a fellow soldier, as he and several others fired into a breach in the wall of the building as several figures ran through firing their weapons in all directions "We need reinforcements, they are overrunning us!"

_Seeel! Seeel!_

"Urgh!" the soldier fell to the ground with a hole in his chest

"Tipoca, come in Tipoca! Derem City under attack! I repeat Derem is under attack! Requesting reinforcements immedia—Ah!" the desperate soldier tried to called for help fell dead next to his fallen comrade.

"Well that seems to be the last of these pests in this sector." remarked a masked Kaminoan walking through the ruins of the building inspecting the corpses as the other figures move through the ruins to secure the building. Unlike other Kaminoan, the figure has a muscular build with veins contracting irregularly around his body.

"Commander Va Je, this building is secured sir. The other commanders have finished dealing with the remaining defenders." reported a pig-like figure behind him.

"Good, have them ready an ambush for the reinforcements from Tipoca. Well what are you standing around for? Move Out! I didn't pay you mercenaries laze around!" ordered Va Je, as the mercenaries scrambled out to do his bidding.

"Soon, those council fools in Tipoca will fall when I storm their pathetic capital and raze it to the ground." mumbled Va Je chuckling as he picked up a piece of rubble and crushing it into dust in his hand imagining it as Tipoca City.

"Sir, our sensors indicate a large force coming toward the city. All commanders have reported that they are in position" a mercenary reported through a communication link through the helmet.

"Excellent, let us greet our guest shall we. Inform the commanders to give no quarters." replied Va Je walking towards the entrance of the building.

"Yes sir."

'Let see how well the Tipoca City finest troops fare against mine' thought Va sadistically as he left the building and into the battered streets of Derem City.

_**--Tipoca City--**_

"Interesting…. From what you have told me your world is still quite primitive compared to many of the human world and colonies in this galaxy." Commented Lama Su as he stroked his chin thoughtfully "yet, the description of the ones you call wizards are very much similar to Knights of the Jedi Order."

"The Jedi Order sir?" asked Harry

"Yes, they are the protectors and peacemakers of the galaxy and at times some of the greatest warriors and leaders of the galaxy as well." answered Lama Su "and from what you have told me, your abilities are reminiscent that of a Jedi."

"Wel-" but before Harry could speak, a Kaminoan stepped through the door.

"Prime Minister, there has been an emergency that needs your attention." Spoke the Kaminoan as he bowed his head toward Lama Su "It is about the sect Camos. They have attacked and seized Derem City."

"I see" Lama Su looked slightly disturbed "Send our army to retake Derem immediately."

"Prime Minister, the council have already sent our force to Derem, they were defeated, only 10 of our entire military force survived. The survivors reported that Derem is guarded by an army of mercenaries. It said that they were led by Va Je." reported the Kaminoan.

"This is disastrous indeed," stated Lama Su frowning slightly "young one, you are no longer safe here. Is it possible for you to re-open the portal that you brought you here?"

"I don't believe so sir," answered Harry slightly confused of the situation "Prime Minister, can you tell me what is going on?"

"You see young one, our society like many others have several groups who have different views from the majority of our people. The sect known as Camos is one such group, but they are by far the most extreme of the groups. They believed that Kamino is no longer fit for us to live on and that we should abandon this planet and establish a new perfect home planet even if it meant destroying all inhabitants that have lived in the planet before. Va Je was once a great leader within the Kaminoan Council. But due to his extremist ideas he was banished from the Council and we never heard of him again until now." Explained Lama Su, frowning slightly more thinking of the implications of Va Je leading an army against the Council "Now with the majority of our forces gone. It will be only a matter of time before he will attack Tipoca City as well."

"Prime Minister, couldn't clone you just more troops to help defend the city?" asked Harry, not liking the idea of being in the middle of a civil war.

"It's true we have the capability to clone more troops, but as you have heard young one, our troops were no match against Va's forces." answered the ever calm Prime Minister "it does not matter if we have more soldiers than they do, the mercenaries can easily decimate us. We will have to use clones from a more superior specimen to counteract our enemy."

'Just bloody great, accidentally left one world's war to jump into another. Wait, maybe this is why the portal sent me here when I asked for help to defeat Voldemort!' Harry finally knew the reason why he was sent to Kamino now.

"Sir, why don't you clone me?" offered Harry,

While not showing outward emotions, Taun We, the unnamed Kaminoan and Lama Su was shocked; Lama Su then asked "Why would you offer yourself to be cloned young one?"

"Prime Minister, you told me that my abilities are similar to the Jedi Knights. Then why not clone me and create an army with the same skills as me to battle them?" explained Harry

"This offer is most intriguing," Lama Su spoke thoughtfully but then looked at him raising an invisible eye-brow asked "I suppose you would demand something in return for this offer then?"

"Yes sir, in return I ask you to allow me to have full control of the cloned army, provide for training and equipment of the army and continue to reinforce the army with fresh troops. In return the army and I will aid Kamino in any way possible." Harry offered after thinking deeply about the matter.

"Your requests are quite steep young one. How can we be sure you will keep your end of the bargain when we have kept ours?" asked Lama Su slightly suspicious about the offer.

"Prime Minister, I, Harry James Potter swear to uphold this bargain and all that it entails until the end of my days lest my magic be ripped from my being and my soul be eternally damned, so mote it!" swore Harry with absolute conviction. "Prime Minister, I just swore a magical oath to you. If I were ever to break it then my life will be forfeit for breaking it."

Satisfied and stunned by the young human's conviction Lama Su nodded sensing a feeling of connection to the young human after he have heard the oath spoken. "Very Well, Young one you shall have your army. Please follow Bel Veo." He spoke gesturing to the unnamed Kaminoan standing within the room. "He shall bring you to our lead scientist to have your DNA taken so we can begin the cloning process at once. Do not fail us Commander."

"Thank you sir, I will not disappoint you" replied a grateful Harry standing up and bowing his head toward Lama Su.

"Please follow me Commander," spoke Bel Veo directing Harry out the room and into the milky white hall.

As the door closed behind him, Taun We turned to Lama Su and asked "Is it wise to strike such a bargain with him? We have yet to know if he is able to deal with Va Je and his army."

"We have little choice but to trust him now. Our current army can no longer match against Va's forces and should this new army succeed then Kamino would be secure once again from Va and the threats we face in the future." stated Lama Su calmly without so much of a doubt flickering over his face.

"And should he fail?" asked Taun slightly doubtful of the new army's success.

"Then we shall fall before Va. That is why we must ensure this army is the best Kamino have ever produced." answered Lama Su firmly with a deadly glint in his eyes. "Have our remaining forces conduct raids on Va's forces we procure more time for the creation of the new army. Contact Kuat and BlasTech, we are in need of new armaments for our Commander's forces."

"Yes Prime Minister" replied Taun We, bowing to Lama before leaving the room to carry out his orders.

_**AN: This takes place ten years before the Invasion of Naboo. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, this is my first story and any criticism or praise will be most welcomed. I know its short but I can only write so much to keep it from getting too boring and complicated.**_


	2. Dealing with Imperfections

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Just the Idea to bring these two together and the occasional OCs I make up.**_

_**--Back with Harry--**_

After silently walking through several hallways Bel Veo led him to large laboratory filled with many Kaminoans working on many different projects with several tube cylinders filled with strangely colored liquids and several holograms of DNA structures. Like many other rooms in Tipoca, the Laboratory was milky white in color but much of the room was covered by many scientific types of equipment from holoprojectors and giant computer monitors to large cylinder tubes each containing distinct specimens to be researched upon by the Kaminoans.

"Commander, may I introduce Ko Sai. She will be the chief scientist managing the cloning of your army." introduced Bel gesturing to a tall female Kaminoan looking inquisitively over her large monitor screen.

"So you must be the young commander, a pleasure to meet you." Said Ko bowing her head.

"Please remove all your garments and give them to Bel Veo and step onto the platform so we can analyze your body for to ensure there are no defects that can affect the capabilities of your clones." She instructed pointing to the small circular platform with a large machine beside it.

"W-what? Take off all my clothes?" Harry sputtered clearly embarrassed by the instructions.

"Yes, we need to ensure that we have a proper analysis of your body structure," retorted the Kaminoan scientist not understanding the behavior of the young human.

"B-But"

"Commander, I advise you quickly remove your garments. We cannot afford to throw away any more time that can used to create the new army." Bel Veo calmly suggested.

Seeing no other way through this Harry slowly took off his clothing making sure his wand and glasses was safely taken care of by Bel Veo, he embarrassedly stood in the pad covering his privates with his hands under the gaze of the Kaminoan Scientists as a cylinder tube is lowered down sealing him within the pad.

"Please do not panic commander." Soothed Ko Sai pressing a series of buttons in the machine beside the tube while observing Harry's slightly panicked look in his face as a blue liquid 

substance start filling the up the tube. "The process is painless, try to relax your muscles. I assure you the liquid will not drown your or harm you in any way."

Harry quickly shut his eyes and before he knew it he was covered by the strange blue liquid. It was both soothing yet unnerving and he felt as though the liquid was alive and was in the process of crawling around on his skin. After several minutes of trying to hold breathe, he fell unconscious floating within the tank.

"Hm, he seems to be an average human but have a slight anomaly around his forehead. Human vision is at 70 percent, Body show signs of prolonged malnutrition, nothing we cannot deal with. Cranial scanning shows a highly developed brain and adequate reflexes and strength within the muscles. Nothing we cannot deal with, but I will have to investigate more about the anomaly in another time." reported Ko Sai to Lama Su through a holoprojector.

"Can you confirm that he is a force-sensitive?" asked the Prime Minister

"Yes, the sensors are reading large amounts of Midi-Chlorian from the blood sample we have taken from him, I have also found a small percentage of reptilian DNA within his." replied the Scientist "The clones will make very unique and capable troops."

"Most intriguing, the commander has inform me about his ability to speak to serpentine species in his world." recalled Lama Su before ordering "Begin the augmentation process; the commander must be prepared for the battles ahead."

"Yes, Prime Minister" replied Ko Sai pressing several buttons on the screen.

_**--Several Hours Later--**_

"Uh, what happened?" moaned Harry as he slowly regained consciousness, and then bolted in attention looking around in the darkness. He started patting himself and relieved to find clothes covering his body.

'So, I wasn't dreaming after all' he thought resignedly, 'wait, where am I now?'

Then a door slid open casting light into the room making Harry wince slightly.

"Ah you're awake, I hope you enjoyed your new quarters and had a good rest Commander?" asked Taun We stepping into the room pressing a pad beside the wall turning on the lights of the room. "The prime minister, bids me to escort you to the Armory to look at your new weapons and armor for you and you're your army. Please follow me."

"W-Wait, where is my wand and glasses?" asked harry rubbing the top of his nose thinking of his spectacles.

"We took the liberty of disposing your primitive augments; you will find that you no longer have any use for them anymore commander." Taun We calmly spoke looking into Harry's disbelieving face. "As for your 'wand', it is on that table along with your garments. Not please commander, the prime minister waits."

It was true, he could see clearly now and never felt more energized and healthy than never before. He would ask them about his body later.

Harry quickly stood up and followed quickly followed Taun We out of the room but not before asking "whose room is that?" pointing to the room he slept in.

"This will be your new quarter from now on. Most Kaminoans lived in cities surrounding Tipoca City. Only high ranking officials and military personals are allowed to live in the Capital, all other Kaminoans only come into the city to work." Answer Taun We as the pair began to walk through the deserted hallways.

"What happened while I was unconscious?" asked Harry still curious about his eyes.

"When you fell unconscious within the tank, Ko Sai began to scan and improve your body to ensure your chances of survival in battle will increase. You will find that your vision, reflexes, and strength surpasses most humans as well as several other life-forms in the galaxy." explained Taun We "You will also find that minor wounds or scar in your body will quickly disappear due to your new regeneration ability, we have also found a strange anomaly centered around a scar on your forehead. As of yet, we have not been able to heal your scar and remove the anomaly."

'Even advanced alien civilization can't get rid of this bloody scar.' Harry thought darkly while unconsciously rubbing his scar.

"Here we are Commander, this is the Central Armory." Taun We calmly spoke, breaking Harry's train of thought as they walked through a large door way into massive dome-shaped room. "This is where you will find most of your troop's weapons and armors stored here."

From the entrance, there are a small steps leading down into the room. Lining the walls of the Armory were large imposing that encircle the entire armory. In the middle of the room lay a large circular holoprojector that is used to broadcast orders to troops. Looking up Harry saw a small network of tube passage ways that allow passerby to observe the entire armory.

"There you are commander, I was afraid that you would not regain consciousness." Lama Su calmly exclaimed joining them as Harry and Taun We walked to the center of the Armory. "Follow me commander, your arsenals have arrived." He gestured to an imposing door with strange inscriptions on it.

Noticing something strange as he walk toward the door, Harry asked "Where is everyone? The Armory seems abandoned."

"Most of the original clone soldiers are ordered to launch raids against Va's forces. We need time to create a new clone army after all." The Stoic Kaminoan leader replied pressing his thumb against a pad beside the door.

The door opened to reveal a large room filled with racks of weapons and armor. From futuristic rifles and rocket launchers to milky white armors neatly organized in a row, each with a white grim helmet.

"T-There must be enough to weapons here to arm two armies!" exclaimed Harry overwhelmed by the sheer number of the weapons that his troops will carry.

"In this room, there are actually enough weapons to arm only two elite regiments of Clone Troopers." stated Lama Su, not understanding the gross exaggeration of the young man.

"That is 2,304 soldiers commander" explained Taun We after seeing the Harry's confused face.

"Oh" Harry intelligently responded still slightly shocked by the number of weapons before asking "Is this the only equipment the Army is going to get?"

"Of course not commander, we spared no expenses to get more and better weapons for the new army." Lama Su calmly explained "but by the end of this month we shall only have enough to arm a single Legion of Clone Troopers. That is around 9,000 soldiers, commander."

"Now let me show where your army is being created." Lama Su whispered to Harry with subtle anticipation in his voice, as he directed the group of three out the Armory and into an elevator leading them up several levels high all the while explaining to him all the basic things the clones will have.

_**--Elsewhere--**_

"Damn these pests!" cursed Va Je as he slit the throat of a Kaminoan soldier with his vibroblade. He threw corpse to the ground, reveling in the dead soldier's blood and proceeds to walk towards his men, some of which lied dead on the ground.

"Clean this place up immediately! I want the defenses back up and make sure this time the guards are awake!" Va roared clearly angered by his men's lack of discipline.

"Calm yourself Va Je, these are mercenaries after all. No need to trying to teach these savages order." commented a female Kaminoan walking towards Va not bothering to hide her disdain 

for the mercenaries around her. "We must prepare for the assault on Tipoca City. Have the HAGs arrive yet?"

"No, they are delayed due to the recent rise of piracy in the Outer Rim. It will take a few more months before the first shipment arrives." grunted Va clearly holding the his counter-part with a mild annoyance at her arrival "What do you want Co Mi? Surely you did not come here just to ask me trivial questions."

"You simply know me too well; one of your little spy has reported that Lama Su has ordered the creation of a new army against us." stated Co Mi, clearly amused by the report "The leader of the force is a mere human child. I must say your intelligence network is quite delirious to report such a laughable joke."

"Hmp, my spy network is second to none!" huffed Va confidently as he and Co Mi left the guard post behind them "It must be a foolish attempt by those council fools trying to deceive us. A pathetic attempt I must say so myself."

"And if your little network is correct? What then?" asked Co Mi clearly disgusted by Va's arrogance.

"Then we'll slaughter them, if our intelligence is correct what is there to fear from a pitiful human whelp?" snorted Va.

"Yo-"but before Co Mi can retort shouts and explosions can be heard around the city.

"Commander Va! They are attacking our positions! They've managed to overwhelm the Armory sir! What is your orders sir?" a panicked reptilian voice can be heard from Va's Comm Link.

"Fools! Must I do everything around here?!" Va roared clearly annoyed by his men's stupidity "kill them all! Do not allow them to move any further! I'll deal with those wretches as soon I get there!"

Va quickly ran towards the sound of the explosion, but not before turning his head to Co Mi and say "Well? Are you going to stand there all day? There are fools to be killed."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" replied Co as she quickly followed Va licking her lips sadistically.

_**--Back with Harry--**_

After they got off the elevator, Lama Su led Harry into a large laboratory. But unlike the one he went into, this one was completely devoted to cloning. Glass windowpane covered the front the room allowing scientists to see observe the clones as they grew and large tanks with 

developing clone also filled the room. Standing in middle and leading the entire project was Ko Sai, directing multiple Kaminoans manning different positions in the room.

"How goes the cloning process Ko Sai." asked Taun We as they group approached the scientist.

"Everything is going on schedule, we shall have the first legion ready in two months time." reported Ko Sai as she pressed several buttons on her monitor that zoomed onto the first developed clone of Harry.

"That's odd; it seems that the first batch of clones is flawed." Ko Sai grumbled disappointedly "We will have to dispose of this batch."

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Harry curious about the idea of cloning.

"Due to a small system glitch, the clones' XY chromosome is altered into XX chromosome. We must terminate this batch immediately." replied Ko Sai, clearly dissatisfied by the result of the failure.

"Wa-Wait! It's only a small problem, the clones can still be used. Are there any more imperfections within this batch?" requested Harry, clearly disturbed about the idea to have his first clones eliminated.

"As far as the sensors can tell, there is nothing else is incorrect. Why do you wish to allow these clones to be used? They are flawed after all?" answered Ko Sai inwardly confused about the young human's behavior.

'Wow, they are worst than Hermione when it comes to their work!' thought Harry shocked by the Kaminoans' need for perfection in their clones.

"As long as they are not flawed in any other way, gender is not an issue within this Army." stated Harry, determined to save his clones from a deadly fate.

"Very well Commander, we shall use this first batch of clones and observe them during their training." answered Lama Su, listening to the exchange "If they are unfit then they shall be reprocessed."

"Now then, let us go meet your instructors." commented Lama Su as he ushered Harry out the door leaving Ko Sai to return to her work.

"Instructors?" asked Harry nervously.

"Why yes, we cannot allow you to lead your army untrained! I assure these are some of the best men we have ever employed to train you and your army." stated the Prime Minister with a 

slight frown on his face leading Harry to another massive room "they are also some of the most expensive men we ever hired as well."

"Ah here we are, Commander I would like for you to meet Bounty Hunter Montross and Bounty Hunter Bossk." Introduced Lama Su.

Montross, a tanned skinned human with brown hair and eyes, he wore a dark armor suit and held a helmet similar to the one Harry saw in the armory.

"Well, well, well, so you're the commander I was paid to train." remarked Montross as he grinned savagely at Harry "by the time I'm done with you, it'll take more than an army to kill you!"

Bossk, a humanoid reptilian with blood red eyes and a head that reminded Harry of a T-Rex stood next to Montross. Unlike Montross, he wore only a orange space suit and held a deadly blaster rifle in his tri-fingered palm.

"I am Bossk, I will aid Montross to whip your troops into shape. Once I am done with you, even a Trandoshan will come to fear your strength." growled Bossk as he bear his razor sharp teeth for Harry to see.

Harry, now shivering in fear of the two Bounty Hunters that will soon become his teacher, nervously thought 'I think I miss Snape already.'

_**AN: Thus end my second Chapter, I know there are little to know actions but it's getting there! I promise you there will be some in Chapter 3, when Harry get Tort- I mean trained and personally meet his first clone troopers Snickerin a unique way (I think). Tell me what ya think of it please. So I can change it while I can. If you don't know much about Star Wars, Kaminoans are extreme perfectionists!! They once 'reprocessed' an entire company of Clones because the clones didn't have 20/20 vision.**_


	3. Preparation and Encounter

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Just the Idea to bring these two together and the occasional OCs I make up.**_

_**Please Note that I suck at romance. So if you think its crappy then you know the reason why. Also there is NO PAIRING at the moment. I only implied relationships don't worry Harry's female clone won't get romantically involved with anybody (with the exception of Harry himself).**_

"Stupe- ah!"

"Too slow!"

_Pifft! Pifft!_

It's been two months since Harry met the two Bounty Hunters. The two conctrated and honed his reflexes and strength through rigorous battle simulations involving live ammo and fighting shirtless armed with only his wand. For Harry, the training was grueling from the second it began. By the end of the first day, he received ten broken bones, six stab wounds, and multiple blaster burns.

'Thank you advanced regeneration!' Harry wincingly thought as the blast wound from his arm began to heal.

"Your 'spells' are too time-consuming; I'm surprised your people are still alive fighting like this!" spoke Montross clearly disgusted by the wizards of Earth archaic and suicidal battle tactics.

"It's time for you to use other means to fight! You must use your head in battle and not stand there like a broken down droid! Now we will concentrate on the use of strategies in battle." He asserted "Now the first major thing you need to make use of is your terrain….."

The lecture lasted for four hours as Montross drilled different tactics and maneuvers into Harry's brain. Any signs of daydreaming or exhaustion from the previous 'warm up', as Montross called it, were quickly crushed by his fist slamming into Harry's skull.

By the end of the four hours, Harry learned patience, observations and sound military commands.

"I wouldn't be so relieved if I were you" the Bounty Hunter remarked smirking at Harry tired and relieved face "That was just the basics boy, tomorrow we begin real training in leaderships and strategies."

'Why did I willingly get involved in this?' Harry thought sullenly as he left the training room with his head down, limping toward the direction of his room.

But before he could move another step his head bumped into another passerby.

'Mmm, so soft…..' Harry thought comfortably as he unconsciously nuzzled against the person's chest not bothering to look upon the individual's shocked face.

"Please remove your person from my body sir." ordered the female passerby recovering from the shock.

"Oh! Sorry! I-I d-didn't mean to do that!!" Harry sputtered instantly bolted off the passerby with lightning speed, blushing red thinking about his lethargic behavior towards the passerby.

Finally standing upright he began to assess the person in front of him. She looked as if in her late teen years and wore a black body glove that hugged her entire athletic figure. But what shocked him the most was her face. She had beautiful porcelain skin and piercing emerald eyes with a large bang covering her right eye and long black hair that flowed down her back.

Beside her was group of female replicas of the girl with slightly different hairstyles all looking at him with varying degrees of hatred and annoyance in their eyes.

"Ah, Commander Potter. I'm glad to bump into you." Spoke a clear calm voice behind the group as they parted to reveal Taun We walking towards him.

"I see you have met your clones. They look battle-ready do they not?" she commented serenely gesturing the group who by now have stood at attention.

"This is Commander Potter, his genetic template were used to create you. Your loyalty and existence belongs to him." stated Taun We looking at the group of emotionless female clones.

"Yes Madam Taun We!" they firmly replied unquestioningly.

Then the clone Harry bumped into came forward and saluted to Harry.

"Sir, I am ACC-07 leader of the 1st Elite Mobile Legion" she introduced herself "We are at your disposal sir!"

"Erm, nice to meet you ACC-07, I'm sorry for my behavior, I wasn't myself at that moment." apologize Harry, head bowed and careful not to look at her sizable chest.

"It is of no importance sir, if you will excuse me commander Instructor Montross is awaiting me and my troops for training." replied AC-07, saluting him and began to walk towards the training center as her comrades followed the suit.

"Well Commander? What do you think of your new soldiers?" asked Taun We walking with Harry across the Hall "They are the best clones we have ever produced and more are being created to assist you."

"They seem capable…" Harry faintly responded still a little disturbed to see female versions of him.

"Why are they so matured? Shouldn't the clones be at my age or younger?" asked Harry curious about the interworking of cloning.

"They are genetically modified to hasten the growing process to allow us to create as many capable troops in half the time needed for an unaltered human to grow." replied Taun We.

"But wouldn't that mean they will only have a short time to live?!" Harry exclaimed surprised by the fact that his clones have only a limited amount of time before they are unable to fight in the army.

"Yes, it was an option we have to employ to ensure the army is ready for war against Va as soon as possible. Once the Clone Troopers are no longer able to be used as soldiers we shall make more." replied Taun We calmly.

"But wouldn't it cost more to replace the dying clones? Why do we not simply allow the growth rate to increase to a certain point and then we reverse the process? That way it will give us the troops we need and not expend our resources." suggested Harry using his Ravenclaw intelligence.

"That would be beneficial" nodded Taun We rather surprised by the Commander's resourcefulness "I will inform the Prime Minister and Ko Sai about this suggestion immediately. Thank you Commander and have a good rest."

Taun We walked off leaving Harry at the door of his room.

'This was certainly an interesting day, training with a ruthless teacher and meeting female versions of myself, I wonder what's next…' Harry thought tiredly resigning to his bed.

_**--Two Months Later--**_

"Now that you have learned most of the basic requirements as a commander, let's get you some toys? Lama Su personally bought these customized beauties just for you." spoke Montross gesturing to the armors and weapons on a table.

For the last month, he was accompanied by members of the 1st Legion for what the two grizzled Bounty Hunter called 'live training exercise'. Which involves Harry being hunted down by Bossk 

while directing the clones to 'eliminate' Montross and his contingent of battle-droids bought by Lama Su for the training, after first few times Harry was quick to learn not to underestimate the agile Trandoshan's natural strength, razor sharp teethes and claws. He couldn't walk for two days after he Bossk bit him in the leg and threw him around like a rag doll.

"These Kaminoans sure spared no expenses to outfit you with the best of everything." remarked Montross examining the equipment "Well what are you standing there for? Come and try it out!"

Harry hesitantly put on the armor suit, and start to inspect the features of the armor.

It was a Katarn-Class Armor suit; this armor was more expensive and provided better protection than standard clone armor, due to the special composition of its armor plates and the fact that due to the novel chemical properties of it, each armor plate produced its own shielding. It was also optimized for easy bacta insertion by handheld dispensers. The armor had black paint painted over its shoulder plates and its helmet to designate his rank, while the remaining part of the body was milky white.

As he tightens his hands two retractable vibro-blades shot out from each of his knuckle-plate, gleaming eerily in the light.

"Well kid looks like I've taught everything you need to know. Heh heh, don't just die yet kid. I'm looking forward to hear of your exploits and the price on your head grows!" Montross exclaimed sadistically clapping Harry's shoulder.

"Indeed, I look forward to see that day as well. Do not disgrace our teachings allowing your enemies to live!" Bossk growled out as he walked into the room nodding at Harry.

"I-I won't disappoint you sir!" Harry vowed blinking back some tears as the teachers and student parted ways.

"Good and stop crying you fool! A commander is more disciplined than this!" rebuked Montross somewhat proud of what his student has become "Now go to meet with Lama Su, He is expecting you in his office."

With that, Montross and Bossk left the room to resume their career as Bounty Hunters.

_**--Tipoca Command Center--**_

"Welcome Commander, we were waiting for you. Please sit." greeted Lama Su as Harry walked into the dark room.

At the center of the room lay a large holo-projector screening a map of a ruined city. Surrounding the holo-projector were Ko Sai, Lama Su, Taun We and AC-07 wearing a Katarn-class armor observing him as he sat down.

"This is Derem City," informed the Prime Minister gesturing to the hologram "Scout and raid reports showed that the enemy has fortified the City with fresh reinforcements and Heavy Artillery Guns (HAGs). Our Raiders failed to disable the weapons but we have reduced the number the troops within the city. At the moment we do not have any form of heavy artillery for your troops, but we did procure a moderate quantity of Low Altitude Assault Transports (LAATs) for your use."

"Then we'll just make do then, when shall I leave Prime Minister?" asked Harry already forming several strategies in his mind.

"You shall leave immediately Commander, we have followed to your suggestion and reverse the aging process of the clones. They shall serve you for quite some time." replied Lama Su "The council and I shall observe your actions in battle from here."

With a bow Harry left the room accompanied by ACC-17.

"Feeling nervous Sir?" asked the female clone commander walking beside him to their transport.

"Just a little tensed about my first battle." replied Harry laughing lightly "I don't think I can ever feel nervous after all the 'exercise' Montross put me through with you."

Both unconsciously shivered and flinched at they received an involuntary flashback of the months of training together.

"So how are the girls?" asked Harry trying to forget the painful lessons "Are they ready for combat?"

"Yes Sir, we will not disappoint you Commander." answered the female Commander confidently as the pair walked out of the city and into the raging Kaminoan Storm. Multiple LAATs were already in the air waiting for the rest to join up with them.

"Good, I want you to secure an area and establish a Command Center." ordered Harry putting on his helmet "I want our troops to encircle the city before we begin our assault.

"As you command sir" ACC-07 nodded putting on her helmet as well.

The two got on a transport and joined the large strike force.

"Let's see what those guys are made of." Harry whispered in anticipation as the LAATs flew took a nose dive into the turbulent sea.

_**AN: finally ch. 3 is done! As you can see it's much crappier than the other two chapters. I didn't really had time to work on it much. Don't kill me! Also Suggestions is wanted! I need more material to help me guys! I already came up with numerous situations where Harry fights more enemies in the future and gain a little empire for himself heh heh. Emperor Potter, does that work? It can probably give him an excuse to get a harem.**_

_**Next time: The Battle of Derem! Victory? Or Defeat?**_

_**Also here is some info about the 1**__**st**__** Elite Mobile Legion.**_

_**1**__**st**__** Elite Mobile Legion: All clones of the legion were each given a Katarn-Class Armor suit that was specifically customized for them. They were not given computer simulation combat training but rather trained alongside their Supreme Commander (Harry Potter). Genetically loyal to a fault, they will betray any other commanders without remorse if their current leaders were disloyal to the Supreme Commander. They were taught that a 2 casualty rate is forbidden in battle. They are considered a Proto-ARC army. Only genetically female clones of Harry Potter were allowed to replace the troops from this legion that were lost in battle.**_


	4. Entrenchment and Skirmish

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter, I only own the idea to put them together and the OCs I use to get things moving.**_

_**AN: Please note that I suck at action scenes, I'm still a noob so please don't kill me for it. Here we are! The Battle for Derem City!**_

"Commanders! Am I glad to see you!" remarked a Clone Major obviously relieved to see the remaining legion joining the battle. She carried a blaster rifle and had yellow flashes painted on her armor and helmet.

"What's the situation Major? Is everything going according to plan?" asked Harry hopping off the transport with ACC-07 looking over the battle-field. Explosions and lights from the blasters already filled the outskirts of Derem as the 1st legion press forward to encircle the city.

"Two companies have been deployed to take out any defenses in the outskirts of the city. So far we've managed to capture two of their HAGs." She reported pointing to area west of the city "looks like this battle will end sooner than we thought!"

"Don't count them out just yet Major" chastised Harry walking with the Major and ACC-07 to the command post "I want our LAATs to watch the flanks of the two companies out there and get the remaining companies into position around the city. I don't want any of them to escape without our notice."

"Yes commander." nodded the major walking off to yell out some orders to several clones in the command post.

"ACC-07 I want you to take two captured HAGs and place them in the ridge here" He directed pointing at a small cliff facing the city "get them to bombard any troops that comes out of the city."

"Yes sir, but what about you commander?" asked the Senior Clone Commander.

"I will take two battalions to the center and fortify the lines there." He answered pointing at the main road leading to the city "be sure to get the other battalions to dig in. I don't want us to be caught out in the open with their HAGs."

"B-But sir! It's too dangerous out there! We can't have our leader die! You must stay here and lead from the command post." Insisted ACC-07 clearly distressed at the ideal of losing her leader. While the clones within the center quietly agreed with their sister's insistence.

"What kind of Commander would I be if I don't lead my own army in the front?!" exclaimed Harry looking at her "I refuse to sit here and allow this Legion to fight in my stead. Besides, what kind of man will I be to allow may have my troops take all the glory?"

Harry grinned inside his helmet; it seems that Montross rubbed off on him.

"Don't worry, I expect you to complete your orders, I will be fine." assure Harry trying to calm his second in command "besides I have two battalions with me! How can I not be safe?"

"Y-Yes sir," ACC-07 answered bowing her head before leaving the Command Post.

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed a blaster-rifle off a rack and walked out escorted by four captains and a major to the nearest transport.

"Pilot, get me to the center immediately. We need to fortify the lines." Harry ordered hopping on the LAAT with the group.

"Yes sir." nodded the clone pilot lifting the LAAT off the ground.

_**--Within Derem City--**_

"So, the reports were true…" grumbled Va Je observing the skirmishes in the outskirts of the city the holoprojector in the room "It seems those fools can fight after all."

"Yes, and they have captured two of the HAGs _you _ordered us to place them in the outskirts defenses!" hissed Co Mi looking at Va Je with disdain "Now they can use them against us! Do you know how hard it took to procure the shipment of HAGs?"

"Losing two means nothing, the majority are still within the city." snorted Va dismissively "what is the current situation out there?"

"We've lost contact with all of our outposts and the enemy is entrenching themselves around the city. We are cut off from all escape routes." reported a Trandoshan Commander through his helmet "They have also seized control of the waters and surface above us as well, their LAATs patrol them and launching is strikes against us."

"So, those vermin actually grew a brain" muttered Va Je thinking deeply "They are forcing us into fighting a war of attrition. Our HAGs cannot fire at those flying insects without revealing their emplacement. How troublesome…"

"Well _great leader_, what are your orders?"Asked Co Mi sarcastically "Our troops only can fight as long they have the ammunitions and oxygen to keep them going under water."

"Hmph, Res Tuo, attack their center with your finest Trandoshan troops." Ordered Va looking into the hologram of Derem City "We will overrun their center while the remaining forces strike out against their other flanks. Their commander will be forced to stretch out his forces and fall before our overwhelming might."

"What about you _Oh great leader?" _sneered Co Mi as the other commanders start grumbling and walking out to fulfill the order.

"I shall stay here and watch the battle; I will direct my troops from here." Retorted Va Je clearly annoyed by Co Mi's obvious insult and disrespect.

"As you wish _Commander" _Co Mi bowed sarcastically leaving the room, the moment the door closed behind her, she viciously whispered "Worthless Brute, his time will come soon."

_**--1**__**st**__** Legion's Center--**_

During the one hour ride towards the Center, Harry struck up a few conversations with his subordinates who he had not seen since Montross' 'Live Fire Simulation'. The Clone Captains and Major each proudly introduced themselves.

There was CC-118, a clone captain who wielded a PLX-1 missile launcher in charge of 4 platoons of Heavy Clone Troopers. She was cautious as first talking to Harry, but she soon relaxed and to Harry surprise, was very eccentric and always making up provocative jokes to lighten things up.

CC-265 was a stoic captain who seems to hold a great deal of respect towards Harry more than most of his clones usually have for their superior. She would always chastise CC-118 for her jokes. She used a blaster rifle like Harry but had a vibro-blade installed under the muzzle like a bayonet.

CC-350 was one of the most energetic girls he had ever met. The moment he asked her a question, she instantly start go off on the subject with speeds that would rival a snitch. She carried two Commando Blaster pistol, she had multiple grenades strapped around her body. Not very surprising as she commanded the demolition battalions.

Then there was CC-609, the moment Harry sat down she regarded him with a slight suspicion and doubt. He later found out that she was one of the clones who were with ACC-07 when he 'bumped' into her. But she relaxed her ideals once he explained the whole embarrassing situations. She carried a DC-15x Sniper Rifle and had an extra visor fitted onto her helmet marking her as a Captain of the Clone Snipers.

Finally there was CM-165, a silent Major who seems to enjoy 'accidentally' bumping into Harry and pressing her assets into his face much to the annoyance of the captains. Calmly introducing 

herself, she never seems to notice her chest pressing into his face until reminded by an irate CC-265. She held a blaster rifle with two more strapped to her back.

After hopping off the transport, a blushing Harry immediately began to take control of the situation as multiple LAATs landed dropping off the troops.

"CC-609, I need you to get some recon droids to scouting in the front. Major get everyone else into the trench I want the LAATs in the skies immediately!" ordered Harry as the captains quickly got to work and begun to direct their forces into position

"Commander, our droids are picking up a large force advancing towards up." reported the Clone Captain "Your order sir?"

"Detonate the droids when you think it will cause some casualties. Get your sniper ready to pick them off." He replied looking through a pair of binoculars "CC-118, get your troopers ready, fire on my mark!"

"Yes sir!" confirmed the captain losing her eccentric nature readying her PLX-1 as the line of Clone troopers ready for battle.

"Commander Potter. The enemy has launched attacks on all positions sir." reported ACC-07 through the commlink "what are your orders sir?"

"Use the HAGs to bombard them and get the LAATs to deal with the large groups with their missiles. I want this battle to end quickly and bloodlessly." replied Harry looking at the advancing mercenaries through the binoculars before yelling "mark!"

_Boom! Boom!_

The droids detonated and the troopers we're rewarded with the sound of pained screams.

"Fire!" he roared taking aim along with his troops as a wave of blaster shots tore into the enemy lines "Heavy troopers, now!"

_Seooowww! Seoooowww! _

Large orbs of blue ripped from the trenches and locking onto the groups of Trandoshans.

_Boom! Boom!_

Standing up from the trench, Harry looked over his line. Some of the Trandoshans managed to get past the barrage and attacked the troopers in close range, but was quickly overwhelmed by the clones.

"Well that was easy…." mumbled Harry seeing the group of dead mercenaries.

But before he can react a large Trandoshan leaped at him followed by a large group of Trandoshans charging into the trench.

"Argh!" Harry quickly grabbed the Trandoshan and wrestled with him on the ground while his troops were busy battling the others that manage to break through.

After several minutes of struggle He manage to kick off the large reptilian and quickly stood up, while the Trandoshan quickly leap back up and circle his prey.

"So you're the commander, I see you are quite formidable to survive my surprise attack." He sneered bearing his teeth as Harry "I am Res Tuo, commander of the Trandoshan Mercenaries and your executioner."

"Hmph, you call that an attack? Bossk was a better fighter than you weakling." Harry taunted trying to get the rise out of the Trandoshan commander, readying his hidden vibro-blade for attack.

"Bossk? Heh heh so you were trained by him huh? Then it'll be an honor to kill a student of the legendary bounty hunter himself!" he roared leaping towards Harry jaw opening wide.

Within seconds Harry tightened his fists to reveal the hidden blades and slam it into the Trandoshan's neck as he was tackled to the ground.

"Ar-Argh….." Res Tuo gasped for breath as Harry slowly twist the blade in his throat while jamming the second one into his chest.

"As I said before, you're weakling compared to Bossk." Harry grinded out as his slid the reptilian's throat, blood course out of the wound as body went limp.

Kicking off the corpse, he looked at the Clone troopers. The Trandoshans were dead, but they took several clones with them as well.

Jumping down into the trench he asked "How many did we lose Major?"

"We lost 20 sir, and got 50 wounded." reported the major emotionlessly gesturing to several bodies being brought out of the trench. Many were mangled beyond recognition, while moans of the wounded filled the trench as LAATs arrived to transport the bodies and the wounded off the battlefield.

"Commander is everything alright sir?" asked ACC-07 from the commlink clearly worried "we've received words that you've been attacked."

"I'm fine, the attack have been repelled" Harry spoke hollowly, thinking of the bodies of the dead clone troopers "What of the other fronts?"

"All attacks have been repelled sir, but we've suffered some minor casualties due to the attacks" reply ACC-07 emotionlessly "in all we've lost 100 clones troopers and 200 wounded."

"How many did the enemy suffer?" asked Harry shaken by the number of dead cause by the first stage of battle.

"Unknown sir, but it is estimated by the recent body counts shows around 500 dead," answered ACC-07 through the commlink "the HAGs and LAATs were quite effective halting their assault sir."

"Good, re-organize our ranks and prepare for the assault of Derem City, it's time to launch our own offensive" ordered Harry firmly resolved to end the battle quickly before more lives are wasted.

"As you command Sir" confirmed ACC-07 breaking off the link.

With a heavy sigh Harry sat against the trench and slowly drifts to sleep, never noticing the panicked cries of the CM-165 or the bloody gash in his side from Res Vou.

_**AN: There you go! The beginning stages of the Battle for Derem City!! As you can see I already mount some casualties for the 1**__**st**__** Legion, remember even though they are the best, they are still raw to the whole idea of fighting for real and against large odds. But soon they'll get more arsenals to balance things out.**_


	5. Plot and Treason

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Just the idea to bring these two together and the OCs I create to get things moving.**_

_**AN: The finale of the Battle for Derem City! Enjoy, there will be scenes from The Jedi Council as well in response to Boghi8462's review. Yes, I still suck at this so don't kill me! Also, I'm considering Athena as ACC-07's name but, it's kind of cliché. I'm sort of thinking of one or two syllable names. Take Commander Gree or Bly for example.**_

"Uh-h, where am I?" Harry woke up groggily rubbing his head before notice his surroundings. No longer was he in the trench but within a large but somewhat cramp machine filled with electronics manned by several clone engineers. Further in the front of the machine was a cockpit with a rectangular view of the battlefield he was in. Beside the bed he lay on was his helmet and newly repaired armor placed on a rack.

"You're awake sir!" spoke a relieved CM-165 walking beside the bed he laid on "We were afraid that you'll never wake up. The Senior Commander has been especially distraught when she heard you were wounded. I'll contact her immediately."

With that the Clone Major left toward the front of the machine as Harry try to sit up.

'God Damn it! I guess the wound hadn't fully healed yet.' He thought wincing from the pain in his side as he rubs his wound. He slowly got up and proceeded to don his armor.

"Please lie back down commander, you need to rest" urged CM-165 trying to push him back into the bed.

"I'm fine; I'm more worried about the battle. How long have I been out?" asked Harry waving his hand dismissively as he try to stand "what happened while I was gone?"

"Only a few hours sir," replied the clone major giving up the idea to get him back into bed "Va's forces retreated back into the city and haven't launch any more attacks yet."

"Stay on guard, they will not stand idly by as we prepare an assault." warned Harry put on his helmet and began to walk to the front of the machine with the aid of CM-165 "Where are we right now?"

"This is a gift sent by the Kaminoan Council sir. It is an All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE); we are currently using this as our mobile command center. They have sent us five of these along with 'other' support as well commander." reported CM-165 supporting him as he observed the interior of the AT-TE.

"Others?" inquired Harry surprise by the sudden 'gifts' from the Kaminoans "where are the others?"

"They are with Commander ACC-07 sir." she answered.

"Well then let's see these new supports shall we?" Harry muttered before heading towards to a ladder leading to the outside of the machine.

"But sir-" before the major can protest one of the Clone Engineer interrupted

"Sir, we are receiving incoming transmission from Tipoca City. It is the Prime Minister" reported the clone.

"Put it on screen" ordered Harry as leaned against the ladder, trying to straighten himself up looking toward the cockpit as the view of the battle was covered by the face of Lama Su.

"Commander, I hope you are well?" the Prime Minister greeted Harry nodding his head at him "I hope you enjoy these supports we have sent you."

"Yes sir, These AT-TEs will be most helpful against the enemy." Harry thankfully responded.

"The Council and I have observed your engagements with the enemy and find that the army we have created for you is most satisfactory." He commented serenely "We were quite distressed when we received news that you were wounded in battle against one of Va's commander and saw fit to send you much needed support to aid you in retaking the city."

"I see, I thank you for your additional aid sir and will send news to you once the City has been captured." Harry answered politely bowing toward Lama Su.

"Very well commander, we will await the news of your victory" Lama Su nodded before adding "Oh yes commander, clones from your second legion are now fully developed. They will be stationed in Tipoca to secure the city from any of Va's forces that were not with him during your blockade of Derem. I will you the best of luck."

With that the screen blacked out and Harry once again began to lean against the ladder.

"Well, at least we have some reserve we can call upon now." He mumbled as he climbed out of the AT-TE and into the cold water. The Command Post was located on the small cliff along with the two captured HAGs overlooking the entire battlefield.

The complete encirclement of Derem City has been completed. A great trench line now encircles the City guarded by scores of Clone Troopers silently observing the city for any sign of 

movement. Gone were noises of chatter or movement, only tense silence greeted him when he jumped down from the AT-TE.

"Commander! Are you alright?" exclaimed a worried ACC-07 rushing over to him escorted by three other unnamed clone commanders "you should be resting sir!"

"I try to tell him that but he just won't listen." sighed CM-165 jumping down beside Harry.

"I fine!" Harry firmly assured, wince of pain within his helmet "it's just a scratch; now let us begin planning for the attack."

"I have been informed that the Prime Minister has sent reinforcements to aid, I want to know the full details of what he sent." Harry spoke firmly leaning against the AT-TE while the officers encircle him.

"Yes Sir" nodded ACC-07 before reporting "As you can see, he has sent us the AT-TE. He also sent us a large number of 74-Z Speeder Bikes as well as a regiment of specially trained Clone Assassins to join our legion sir."

"Clone Assassins?" remarked Harry raising an eyebrow "Where are they now?"

"Right here Commander" a voice spoke up on top of the AT-TE causing Harry to instantly extend his Vibro-blades and took a cautious stance turning his head to the direction of the speaker.

There stood a group of looking down of the group of officers while many other clone assassins surrounded the group kneeling on the ground. They had similar Katarn-Class armor that covered their shapely body and had parts of it painted blue, with the exceptions of the weapons they carried. A long vibro-blade was attached to their right wrist and another deadly looking vibro-blade attached to their left elbow.

"Even when wounded you are as alert as always commander" complimented the clone in the front of the group on top of the AT-TE silently impressed by Harry's quick reaction.

"Constantly Vigilance" Harry muttered relaxing his stance remembering the fake Mad-eye's words "Paranoia has it uses."

"Indeed sir, I am CC-296, commander of the special forces regiment in the 1st Legion." CC-296 introduced herself jumping down the command post and kneeling in front of him "We are at your command sir. What are your orders?"

"Have your troops board the LAATs and be prepared to infiltrate the City, we must disable the HAGs and eliminate the leaders before the Legion can safely move forward." He ordered to CC-

296 before turning to CM-165 "I want you to get me CC-118, CC-350 and CC-609 with their best troops ready with the Special Forces in the LAATs."

"As you command Sir" the Clone Major nodded before leaving the group to the trench lines.

"ACC-07, I'm leaving the command of the remaining forces to you. I need you to create a diversion so the LAATs can slip into the City." He explained to ACC-07 nodding to her.

"What about you sir? Will you not be coming with me to the trenches?" asked the Senior Clone Commander slightly fearing the reply of her Superior.

"I will be with the strike team moving into city to ensure Derem's defenses are disabled. I will send you a signal to attack once this is accomplished." spoke Harry with finality edged in his voice silencing ACC-07's protest "I will be fine, just worry about creating the distraction we need to bypass their defenses."

"Yes sir," nodded a defeated ACC-07 before leaving with the 3 other Clone Commanders.

"Now then, let's go" he spoke gesturing CC-296 to the LAATs landing beside them "We need to eliminate the heads of this resistance and let the body rot. Have your Assassins locate and deal with any commanders we might encounter."

"Yes sir," the clone Commander nodded walking beside Harry into a LAAT.

_**--Derem City--**_

"I hope you are pleased now!" hissed Co Mi sitting within the command center as Va Je observed the trenches that encircled the City "Not only did we lose Res Tuo, but his mercenaries are beginning to question your _leadership_."

"Then silence them!" growled Va Je slamming his fist down on the holoprojector "We did not pay those damn mercenaries to think! We paid them to kill!"

"Sir! The Clones are attacking!" exclaimed a pig-like commander pointing at the flickers of white specks from the trench coming towards the city.

"Take care of them with our HAGs! Let them fall before our defenses!" ordered Va in his commlink looking onward as HAGs entrenched within Derem open fire on the invaders.

"Co Mi, talk with our 'contacts' I want to know what these clones are armed with" ordered Va Je gesturing to the specks of white agilely dodging the HAG's heavy fire.

"Yes _sir"_ she sneered in response leaving the room.

"Re Dia, watch her closely. She plans to betray us all." He muttered to one of the commanders in the room standing in the shadows.

"Yes sir" nodded a human looking male stepping into the light. He had blank white eyes with four fingers in each hand. He wore an oriental robe with a blaster and a vibro-blade held by his side "Shall I deal with her now?"

"No, catch her in the act; I plan to kill her slowly" Va viciously growled smirking sadistically "Well? What are you all standing here for? Get back to your posts!"

With a bow the commanders left the command center.

'So you think, you can fool me Co Mi? I'll show you why I made it into The Council." He thought sinisterly looking out at the Holoprojector never noticing the recon droid that silently floated out the window of the building.

_**--With Harry--**_

"Interesting, this might be useful for us." muttered Harry looking at the video from the recon droid "Signal the others to land soon. We must shut down those HAGs as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir" nodded CC-296 as they landed secretly within the ruins of the city with their troops.

"Okay, we shall split up and finish them off in one blow." stated Harry holding a portable holoprojector showing the locations of the HAGs "If you encounter the commanders, do not hesitate to kill them."

All the officers nodded silently gathering their troops and leading them to different parts of the city.

"CC-296, have several of your companies support the captains. I don't want any problems dealing with the HAGs." He ordered as he and CC-296 with a large group Clone Assassins silently creep towards the HAGs closest to their position.

The silently trip was a tense one, only the occasionally meetings of patrols broke the silence. The mercenaries were no match for the Assassins as they 'quiet' the guards before they knew what had happened.

'They are useful after all….' He thought gratefully as they approached to the HAG position.

There were three HAGs in the position firing continuously into the black sky, hoping to destroy the troublesome attackers with their shells, while they were guarded by several large 

Gamorrean mercenaries carrying large vibro-axes. The group silently encircled the position, and waited silently for Harry's signal.

Harry gave a single nod, within seconds the Assassins pounced. With their vibro-blades they decapitated the guards before they could raise their weapons. Quickly placing explosive charges under the 3 HAGs, the group hastily left the vicinity.

_Boom!... Boom!... Boom!_

The sound of the explosions brought a smile to Harry face as the group move onto their next target, the Command Center.

"Commander, the HAGs have been disabled sir." CC-118 reported from the commlink "What are your orders?"

"Locate and eliminate their commanders. Without them the mercenaries are nothing." He ordered before sending an encrypted message to ACC-07.

_**--Elsewhere --**_

"How goes the siege?" asked a hologram of a cloaked Kaminoan figure in a dark room filled with many computers and screen.

"The Clones have yet to be able to strike at the City," reported Co Mi kneeling front of the hologram "Va Je wants to know what were these clones armed with?"

"They are armed with some of the latest weaponry of this time." replied the figure "Lama Su spared no expense to paying for everything for the army, including hiring some of the deadliest and expensive bounty hunters to train them."

"W-What! How did you expect us defeat this army sire?" exclaimed Co Mi looking up at the hologram "These mercenaries are no match for them!"

"That army is led by a human whelp!" hissed the cloaked Kaminoan "an army is only as good as the commander leading it. Are you telling me that you cannot deal with an army led by an inexperienced child?"

"Of course not Councilor Cu Tas, we were simply surprised by the organization and discipline of the clones." replied the female Kaminoan trying hard not to anger the Councilor.

"Deal with the army quickly; I'm losing influence in the Council due to this 'insurrection' while that fool Lama Su continues to expand his power within the council floor." spoke Cu Tas with urgency "It will only a matter of time before he discover your 'informants' within the city, 

including _me. _Make sure the 'good' Commander Va Je does not survive the battle. He has been a thorn on our side for too long."

Unbeknownst to the two Kaminoans, CC-350 and a squad of Clone Assassins have been eavesdropping in the conversation. She silently called the ACC-07 to report her discovery.

"Commander ACC-07, we have discovered that a certain member of the Kaminoan Council have supporting been supporting the enemy with information." She silently reported while signaling the Clone Assassins to ready their attack.

"I see, I shall inform the Prime Minister immediately. What is the name of the collaborator?" asked the Senior Clone Commander through the comm. Link.

"It is Councilor Cu Tas sir; he implies that there are more councilors supporting their cause as well." informed the Clone Captain looking at the pair as they continue discuss their plans of action.

"Very well, deal with this Co Mi." ordered ACC-07 "I will ensure Tipoca deal with the traitorous councilor."

"Yes, sir" affirmed the Clone Captain breaking off contact, and with a small wave of her hand sealed the fate of the female Kaminoan.

_Scheesh! Shceesh!_

"_Ur-Urgh!"_

Before Co Mi knows it, two Vibro-blade were stabbed into her chest as the hologram watched in shock. One Clone Assassin quickly raised her other blade and beheaded the dying Co Mi.

"W-What, Impossible! What are you!?" the hologram of Cu Tas took a step back in shock and revulsion of the brutality.

Jumping down from her position CC-350 looked at the pale hologram of Cu Tas and spoke cheerfully "I should worry more about yourself councilor, Tipoca have just been informed about your crime."

"You'll pay for this!" roared Cu Tas as the hologram phased out.

"Access their computers send all the data back to Tipoca City, we might need later" ordered the Clone Captain before pulling out her blaster Pistol and pointed in one of the dark room corner, firing multiple shots into it.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked as a figure dropped down in the corner.

Upon closer inspections it was Re Dia, who had secretly listening in on Co Mi's conversation as well. Trying to fight back he pulled out his blaster pistol only to have it shot out of his hand.

"For endangering the peace and security of Kamino, you are hereby executed." CC-350 drawled out aiming her pistol at his head, before happily telling him "Have a nice dream!"

_Piiiillff!_

With that the Clone Captain turned her attention back to her troops hacking into the computers.

_**--Tipoca City--**_

"Damn!" roared an irate Cu Tas scrambling in office gathering his valuables as a large group of Kaminoans entered the office.

"What is happening?" asked Bel Veo at the front of the group looking at the councilor.

"They've discovered us! Quickly, help me with these!" Cu Tas spoke urgently gesturing to documents lying on his table in a disheveled mess.

"Sir! They are coming!" exclaimed one of the Kaminoans pointing outside the door.

A large contingent of Male Clone Troopers silently marched toward the office, they wore phase-I armors rather than the more expensive Katarn-Class armor worn by the 1st Legion and armed with the standard MC-15 Blaster Rifle.

"Seal the door quickly!" yelled the now hysterical councilor as his minions quickly closed the door and barred it with anything they could find within the room. They quickly formed a protective circle around Cu Tas pointing their blaster pistols at the barred door.

"You have nowhere to hide now councilor, please surrender peacefully or we shall arrest you by force" spoke a clone commander outside the room.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try you insects!" taunted Cu Tas, raving mad seeing now that there were no way out.

"Very well then, you leave us no choice," the Clone Commander calmly spoke, before whispering to his troops "blast open the door; put your guns on stun. We need him alive."

"Yes Sir," replied the clones as they parted for a clone soldier armed with a PLX-1 one came and fired at the door.

_Boom!_

The door shattered sending debris flying onto the rouge Kaminoans. Within seconds of the blast, The Clone Troopers stormed in unleashing a hail of blaster bolts into the stunned Kaminoans.

But some managed to return fire and killed several clones before they too fell under the wave of blaster bolts.

When the smoke cleared, the ruined office was filled with the bodies of several clones and many of the rouge Kaminoans.

"Take them to the containment area," the commander ordered looking at the stunned Kaminoans "take care the dead as well."

"Yes sir," nodded the clones as they collected the bodies and began to take them out of the room.

"Prime Minister, the councilor has been apprehended along with the insurgents." reported the Commander through the comm. Link.

"Excellent, recover what you can within his office. There may be vital information we require." ordered Lama Su through the comm. Link.

"Yes Prime Minister" confirmed the Commander before digging through the rubble of the office with several clones.

_**--Derem City--**_

The entire city was now enveloped in a vicious battle as the Clone Troopers quickly stormed through the ruined streets supported by Speeder Bikes wheezing through them firing at every mercenary they saw. Energy bolts tore through the water over the battlefield as AT-TEs slowly walked, guarded by clones, towards the city firing into enemy positions.

"Arrgh!!" Va Je roared as he and his remaining commanders along with their bodyguards raced toward the hangar as the sound of shouts and explosions behind them got closer.

"We must retreat immediately and regroup." He ordered as the group reached the hangar and closes the blast door behind them.

"What about Co Mi and Re Dia? They are still out there?" snorted the Gamorrean commander.

"It's too late to save them now, quickly! We must leave the city!" replied Va Je as they got into a light freighter.

As the freighter took off, the hangar's blast door opened to reveal several mercenaries exchanging fire with a large group of clones.

"Fuck! We're too late!" shouted Harry as he threw a concussion grenade at the mercenaries, killing several of them "fire at that ship immediately! They must not be allowed to escape!"

_Scheeeel!! Scheeeel!!_

The clones fired continually at the freighter, but it was too late. The freighter flew out of the hangar and with it Va Je, the one who started it all.

"Commander! Are you alright?" asked ACC-07 as she ran towards the group with a rifle in hand, as Harry continues to curse and rant.

"I'm fine, but Va Je escaped," growled Harry clenching his fist tight as the clones secured the hangar around him "How is the battle?"

"We have secured the final sectors of the city sir" reported the Senior Clone Commander "All of their forces have been annihilated. Tipoca have also reported that they've apprehended a group of informants working for Va Je within the Capital."

"Good, interrogate them immediately. We must find out where Va Je is hiding at once." Harry ordered walking with ACC-07 towards the LAATs that had just landed "How many did we lose?"

"We lost a good 300 sir." she answered sadly walking beside him looking down "Many more were wounded. But many more would have died if not for your actions in disabling the HAGs."

"Yes, but many still died." muttered Harry solemnly, sitting in the LAAT as it took off for Tipoca City.

_**--Coruscant--**_

"Let this council meeting begin," nodded a bald dark-skinned sitting within a circle of twelve robed figures, beside him was a small green elf-like creature "Master Yoda you have the floor."

"Hm, many deaths I sense these past few days. Force-Sensitives they are, disturbed I am about them." the diminutive master mumbled out his ears folding down sadly "visions of war receive from them, and fears have I that it will continue."

"Is this the working of the Sith?" asked one of the figures as the entire council fell in tense silence.

"No, Sith there is not, clones of child they are" replied Yoda, looking at them seriously "search we must for him. To the Dark Side, fall he must not."

"A Child? How can a force-sensitive child not be noticed by us?" asked a female councilor to Yoda's right.

"Wild Space, he is in. Adolescent of age, powerful but untrained the child is." nodded Yoda, looking at the looking at the councilors as they began to discuss this amongst themselves "willing he was to create his clones the child was. Many wars he will lead them to."

"Is he a threat?" asked Mace Windu looking at Yoda.

"Threat he is not, ambitious he is. Believed in peace and justice the child does." Replied Yoda, looking pensively "but foolish he is, war he believe will aid him."

"Shall we send some of our Jedi knights to search him?" asked Mace Windu "He must be found before the Sith do."

"Jedi we shall send," Yoda nodded looking at the councilors "But careful we must be, trust he do not easily give."

"Very well then, a Jedi Knight shall be sent to retrieve him" Mace Windu confirmed as the council stood and left for their duties.

**AN: There you go! Sorry Boghi, I couldn't really write much on the Coruscant scene. I hope you guys enjoy this, because it took me nearly a week worth of sleep! This is my longest chapter yet and I think I will only write this much after large important fights. Also, if you guys are wondering, yes, it will be a female Jedi. I still need to deal with the occasionally grammar problems. I promised that I would put more plot to this chapter did I not? The Yoda talk thing was especially hard for me. Tell me what you think of it. Also please tell me about areas I need to improve on, thanks!**

**Chapter 6 is already underway! Next chapter will make you understand why I chose Derem City for the first battle.**


	6. Anvil of Destruction

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Just the idea to bring them together and the occasional OCs I create to get the story moving.**_

_**AN: I'm glad everyone enjoyed it chapter 5. This chapter will bring Harry some new abilities along with some more goodies for his now growing Army (soon to be Armies). Guess what? I finally found/create a bigger plot and villain for Harry to face off. So yea, Va Je will die. Or not, I haven't really decided on it yet.**_

_**--Tipoca City--**_

"Welcome back Commander!" greeted Lama Su as Harry got off the LAAT "Your actions have surely saved this city from ruins."

"Thank you sir, but I have to give much of the credits to The Clones. They did most of the work, not me." Harry replied slightly embarrassed "But even with this victory Va Je managed to escape as well."

"Yes, but you led them! If not for you the army would have been slaughtered by Va's forces." commented the Prime Minister as the pair walked into the building "Let us not worry about Va Je for now. His army is crushed; it will take him a great deal of time before he can attack us again."

"While you were returning from Derem City, your troops have reported that they've discovered a vault hidden filled with many precious artifacts under the ruined commander center." the Prime Minister reported leading him to a large room "I have taken the liberty to move the artifacts here."

Within the large room were many intricate and delicate artifacts. Each was as delicate and beautiful as the last. Some were shimmering vase-like objects while others were sculptures of many unnamed races.

"I think this will interest you the most." Lama Su stated directing him to the center of the room.

At the center lay a small column, with a beautiful azure crystal imbedded into the center of the top.

"Magnificent…." Harry muttered and as if compelled by an unknown force, he brought his hand up and touched the crystal.

In an instant it lit up and a hologram rose from the crystal. It was a draconic creature with a long neck, narrow snout, a short tail and finlike hands and legs standing upright.

"Greetings, young one I am Jedi Master Qalsneek." The small hologram introduced bowing his small head "I see that you have found my holocron. It has been quite since I've talked with another being."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Master Qalsneek." Harry said bowing his head towards the holocron "I am Commander Harry Potter and beside me is Prime Minister Lama Su of Kamino."

"Master Qalsneek, it is a pleasure. Your fame and heroic deeds are still remembered today." Lama Su stated bowing his head as well "I was wondering Master Qalsneek if you would allow the young commander to be trained under you."

"I see," mumbled the Dellaltian looking at Harry "I sense that you are strong in the force young one, but woefully untrained. Very well, I will train you in the force."

"Thank you, Master Qalsneek" Harry spoke bowing to the Holocron surprised by Lama Su's request to the Jedi Master.

"You do not have any influence of the Dark Side within your heart." complimented Qalsneek looking at his new student "May my knowledge brings you closer to the Force."

_**--6 months later--**_

"You must concentrate more deeply my young apprentice." drawled Qalsneek looking at Harry as he sat meditatively trying to master one of the greatest of Force technique, Battle Meditation "You must immerse yourself into the force and use it to instill hope and strength into your troops."

For the last half a year, Harry was taught the ways of the force, from the basic force push to the powerful and deadly Force Wave. Unknown to Harry, the Holocron of Qalsneek was silently impressed by the young man's mastery in force. No matter how difficult or frustrating each force technique was he mastered them in stride.

To Harry, the last 6 months were some of the most grueling part of his life. It was on par with Montross' warm ups, his clone commanders were learning beside him, but albeit limited amounts of force techniques. Harry was forced to face all the commanders at once in a battle of force techniques. Who knew ACC-07 was such a master at the art of Force Repulse when she was surrounded by flying furniture being thrown at her by Harry's telekinesis.

But even with 6 months of experience of using the Force did not help him with his greatest challenge to date. Mastering Battle Meditation, every time he tried he was only awarded with 

only seeing and sensing his troops and everyone within the City but cannot affect their actions in anyway.

"Why can't I do this Master?" exclaimed a frustrated Harry coming out of the meditation before Qalsneek "I only can observe the people around me but I can never seem to be able to affect their actions."

"Patience my young apprentice, you may have mastered many aspects of the force these past months." chastised the Jedi Master shaking his head "But it takes many years of discipline to master the force. We shall take this step by step, never give into your frustration apprentice it is the road to the Dark Side."

At the mention of the Dark Side gave Harry cold shivers crawling up his back. He had felt its influence in the beginning months of the training. The sense of rage and power shook him to the core.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the arrival of Taun We and Lama Su.

"Please excuse me, I'm afraid you must cut your lessons short today Master Qalsneek. The Commander is needed to inspect the new equipments we have recently procured." Spoke Lama Su as he and Taun We bowed before the holocron.

"Very Well, you may leave my apprentice" the ancient Dellaltian conceded nodding towards Harry "Remember to meditate on your own time; it will aid you with your Battle Meditation and your way to The Force."

"Yes master," nodded Harry bowing to the Holocron before leaving with the Prime Minister and his aide.

For the past months the Kaminoans had been busy as well. They have created 4 new Legions to augment the 2 standing ones. More new, deadlier weapons and machines were procured for the growing force of clones.

"Our sensors have indicated that there is a large gathering of ships located near the tip of this system orbiting the planet of Yuka. We fear it is Va Je's forces, preparing another assault." reported Taun We as the trio wind through the intricate hallways of Tipoca.

"What? Sir, the army can easily take on any threat on the ground but we'll be slaughtered if they bombard us from space!" exclaimed Harry grimly shaking his head.

"Calm down Commander, we have anticipated their plans thanks to the information we've managed to recover from the former Councilor Cu Tas and the databanks in Derem City." Lama Su reassured waving his hand dismissively "The enemy fleets are consist ships from Pirate and 

Slaver Organizations from the Outer Rim. We brought you here to look at the solution to that particular problem."

The group walked into a large balcony overlooking the City's main hangars. Positioned in several rows were enormous triangular ships, heavily armed with multitudes of Laser and Turbo-Blaster Cannons. Each ship main weapons were positions in 'trenches' at the side of the ship with several other turrets scattered on its top. They also had a long Command Tower hovering close, at the top of the ship.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Lama Su asked looking at the fleet of ships with a small hint of pride "These ships are some of the heavily armed warships in the Outer Rim. Those pirates will not stand a chance against them. Each of them carries a small complement of Alpha-3 _Nimbus_-class V-wing starfighters (V-wing starfighters or Nimbus Fighters)."

"But I do not know how to lead a naval battle sir." protested Harry still looking at the fleet of ships "I'm afraid most of my troops do not know as well."

"Not to worry commander, your troops were given basic naval combat training. You must however learn from the battle I'm afraid." explained Lama Su looking at him "I'm sure your training in the force will help you in the battle as well."

Before another word can be spoken a female Clone Engineer ran into the balcony.

"Commander, Prime Minister," she said saluting to the trio "sensors indicate a small fleet from Yuka is coming this way."

"Ah, how fortuitous for you Commander" commented Lama Su calmly clapping his hands together softly "this is the perfect chance for you experience space battles first hand. You will go immediately with the 1st Legion to intercept the fleet."

"Yes sir, I will not disappoint you." nodded Harry grimly bowing to him before leaving with the clone engineer.

After being quickly escorted to a ship, he was greeted by the sight of ACC-07 standing on the bridge of the ship.

It was a spacious bridge; a large screen filled the front half of the bridge allowing him to see everything outside of the ship. Clone Engineers worked diligently around as he stood on a platform with stairs at either side of wall leading down. At the center of the platform was a large seat for the commanding officer.

"Welcome Commander, the ships will be ready to launch in a few minutes. Please sit" she reported gesturing to the chair "How was your lessons with Master Qalsneek?"

"Frustrating, I have yet to be able to use the Battle Meditation." He said disappointedly sitting down on the chair "Have the ships launch immediately, the Prime Minister want us to intercept the enemy fleet before it can get in range of Kamino with their weapons."

"Yes sir," nodded the ACC-07 leaving his side to contact the other ships.

'Bloody great, I'm sure I don't need to learn this back on Earth.' Harry thought nervously as the ship lift off and flew out of the hangar 'if only I didn't walk into that portal.'

The entire ship shuttered lightly as the fleet broke through the atmosphere and into deep space. Looking out into the calm darkness filled with shimmering stars gave him a small respite, before realizing that he would soon meet the enemy in combat within this darkness.

"Commander, all ships have reported in and we have set a course to intercept the pirates." informed ACC-07 standing beside him once again.

"Have the fighters ready for launch." He ordered firmly clicking several buttons in the seat that brought up a small sensor screen on the main bridge screen. It showed sixteen dagger-shaped ships tagging behind his ship "Have the other ships form a perimeter around us. I do not want to be cut off from the main battle group."

"Yes Sir," she nodded but before leaving asked "have you decide on a name for this ship Commander?"

"A name?" commented Harry rubbing his chin as ACC-07 walked away "I know, I shall name this ship 'Ares'."

"The 'Ares' sir?" ACC-07 remarked inquisitively "Why give the name 'Ares' sir?"

"Ares is the name of a God of War in my home world" answered Harry recollecting about his fourteen years living on Earth "It seems fitting to name the ship that was built for war."

"Sir Sensors have detected several incoming ships; they will be in range in thirty seconds." reported a Clone engineer from the lower part of the bridge.

"To battle stations then, power up our weapons. Contact the other ships to hold their fire until fired upon." ordered Harry calmly, trying to get used to his first time leading from the back.

"Commander, they have arrived" informed the clone indicating to the screen "they are powering up their weapons."

Many large freighters and frigates dropped out of hyperspace moving towards Harry's fleet, The Kaminoan Intelligence was faulty. Though not as highly maintained or as heavily armed as 

his ships, the pirates had a large numerical advantage in this fight. Their ships numbered over fifty from what he can distinguish, but he knows there were more in Yuka from what the Kaminoan Long Range Sensors picked up.

"Open a Comm. Link with them" He ordered looking at the mass of ships slowly moving towards his fleet.

"Comm. Link established sir" nodded a clone engineer working on the left side of the bridge.

"This is Supreme Commander Potter of Kamino, lower your weapons and leave immediately or be fired upon." He declared as coldly as he can, "This is your only warning."

_Scheeoooww! Scheeoooww!_

Several shots slammed towards his ship were their response. Within seconds all hell broke loose, Harry ships instantly unleashed a hail of Laser Bolts and Turbo-Laser shots into the incoming pirates. Many of the pirate ships were torn apart by the first salvo, but a large amount managed to evade them continue to press forward firing their laser cannons into the capital ships with little effect.

"Shield down to 80 sir," reported a clone calmly as the 'Ares' rocked slightly from the Laser beams impacting against the ship's shield.

"Launch the fighters now! Have the fleet press forward and break their formation" He ordered looking at the battlefield trying to find any weak points in the enemy formation, He might be still new at this, but it seems that he is catching up quick "let those pirates move through our formation, we'll broadside them with our full arsenal."

"Yes sir" nodded the clone officers as they quickly complied.

The battle outside continue to rage as Nimbus Fighters joined the fray whizzing past enemy fire and targeting the engines of the Pirate ships. Soon the pirates launch their own fighters to counter the Nimbus.

A vicious and deadly dogfight broke out as nimble fighters dueled over the raging naval battle. The Nimbus Fighters easily outmatched their pirate counter-parts as the dogfight progressed. Numerous pirates' fighters were torn apart but more kept coming, viciously engaging the already harassed Nimbus for dominance.

Harry's Main Fleet was fairing little better, the pirates foolishly moved en masse through the openings provided by the Kuat-Style Capital Ships, hoping to attack them from behind. They were immediately caught in lethal crossfire pummeling their weak shields from both sides as Harry's warships unleashed their main guns. Dozens of ships were obliterated within seconds 

while many were heavily damaged and left to float in space. The surviving ships quickly attempt to launch into hyperspace as their fighters retreated back into their hangars, only to be disabled by heavy fire from Harry's fleet.

'Things are looking up after all' Harry thought observing the wreckage of the pirate ships beside the 'Ares'.

"I want those ships to be boarded immediately, try to capture the pirates. I'm sure their bounty will worth more alive." Harry ordered to ACC-07 thinking deeply about the current situation "If possible, I want their ships to stay intact as well. They can be modified and used as our scouts and skirmishers."

But his thought was soon interrupted by a Clone Engineer "Incoming ships from hyperspace sir, it's the Pirate reinforcements!"

Simultaneously a large number of ships dropped out of hyperspace behind Harry's Main Fleet. Twelve Kuat-Style Capital Ships dropped out and steamed toward the now battle scarred fleet.

"This is the 'Influence' reporting for duty sir!" as a female Clone's voice came through the comm. Link "Kamino thought you can use some help sir. I hope you saved us some action."

"Actually you're just in time." Harry replied, relieved by the aid of the ships from Kamino "We're just waiting for our 'guests'."

At that exact moment a massive armada consisting of not only Pirates frigates and freighters but also several large mercenary destroyers and battle cruisers dropped out of Hyperspace in front of the outnumbered Clone Fleet.

'This is going to be troublesome' thought Harry forlornly steeling his resolve 'If I'm going to down, so will they!'

"This is Commander Va Je, surrender your immediately and we might let you live." An arrogant voice broke our through an open Comm. Link "I might even allow some of those females to be my personal slaves."

"We've been expecting you. It's funny; I thought you would be hiding in Yuka behind your little mercenaries. Just like during the battle of Derem City, when you fled before _Me_." taunted Harry gazing for at the force before him, trying to get Va Je to act rashly.

"Such insolence! I will rip your worthless skull out of your pathetic body!" He roared over the Comm. Link as the massive armada lurched forward against the disciplined small fleet before it.

'Let's see how strong this hammer is.' Harry thought grimly looking at the overwhelming force before him.

_**AN: Done! I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you can see I trained Harry with the force, but I won't make him super human after just 6 months of training! I want him to grow as he go through this universe. So do not expect Harry taking on the entire Jedi Order and the Sith together and win after just such a short time. He's gifted but not the force itself. Also, while writing this chapter, an insane idea popped up! A Female Force, talk about one tough girlfriend to please. People I expect some help from you guys giving me the 'bad' about this chapter. I want to improve so you guys can enjoy my stories, not write crappy ones so you guys can suffer.**_

_**Now I know some of you guys have been telling me that the Clone's**__**name is hard to remember. I will give those names soon enough, but until then use this:**_

_**Significant Clones in this Chapter:**_

_**ACC-07: Senior Clone Commander of the 1**__**st**__** Legion, one of the first clones of Harry created by Kaminoan Cloners. Born to be a Commander, she was taught by Montross along with other 1**__**st**__** Legion Officers about strategies and how to employ them to dispose of those Harry considered enemies. Though outwardly calm and calculating to many, she only relaxes when alone with Harry (which is already rare enough).**_

_**Also, before you guys ask me why the pirates are so dumb to move between Harry's ships when there are large guns stationed in the side. Well it's because these are just regular pirates. Their method is just to come in aim for the engines and board the ship. They don't have any experience with major ship to ship battle where multiple battleships slugging it out with massive Laser cannons.**_

_**So next time: The Hammer of Hell!**_


	7. Bargain and Discovery

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Just the idea to bring them together and the occasional OCs I create to get the story moving.**_

**AN: **_**I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first part of the battle. I'm still deciding on the names for clones. I need them to be original, not clichéd names of mythical heroes and gods. Simply because I've seen a little too much of that and I want the clones to earn each name in their own special way. Now to the battle!**_

"Sir, they are closing in. What are your orders?" asked ACC-07 besides looking at the armada slowly closing in "shall we move forward?"

"No, have the new ships be positioned in our flanks and hold their position." He ordered calmly, smirking at the armada "turn the ships on their side! We will form a defensive line to pummel them as much as possible."

"Yes Sir!" nodded ACC-07 moving quickly away to fulfill his orders.

"I want boarding parties to be launched immediately! Capture the disabled pirates ships within our vicinity" he ordered looking a Clone on his right "I want all salvageable goods and surviving pirates be brought into our ships."

"As you command," acknowledged the clone emotionlessly before speaking into a communicator "All Marines report to the LAATs immediately. I repeat all marines report to the LAATs, be ready to board the enemy ships."

_**--Within Va Je's Capital Ship--**_

"All units are moving forward as you have commanded sir," reported a Gamorrean officer bowing to Va Je "The enemy is holding their position."

"Humph, do they actually believe that they can stand a chance?" remarked Va Je sitting on a throne-like chair overlooking over the entire bridge "signal all ships to give no quarters. By the end of this day, Kamino will be ours!"

With a quick bow, the Gamorrean waddled away snorting out orders to the rest of the bridge.

"I would advise you to move cautiously commander; the enemy has been quite crafty from the reports of the first engagement." advised a human figure hiding behind in the shadow behind Va Je "I would prefer our forces to remain intact from this engagement."

"If you're so cowardly fool, then I suggest you go to where you belong, in the rear!" growled Va Je narrowing his eyes on the human standing in the shadows "I will defeat the whelp my way! You can keep your caution to worthless yourself."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." replied the figure leaving the bridge.

"Your cautions are hollow Cavik Toth." muttered Va Je sneering at the back of the human.

Walking in the ship's hallway, the scarred human captain has a large sneer on his face. He had a crisp uniform with black gloves and boots, remnants of scars slightly cover the left side of his face as his icy blue eyes penetrate any unlucky fool who walked his way.

"What a pathetic creature. That fool will get us all killed." He darkly murmured walking towards the hangar.

"Any troubles captain?" asked a green Twi'lek standing beside a large Personal Assault Transport awaiting his arrival.

"That fool Va Je will cost us the battle if he doesn't start acting more calmly." He spoke gritting his teeth as he walked into the transport "The only reason I'm still working with that pathetic Kaminoan is for the credits he paid me."

"Captain, if I may suggest" offered the Twi'lek sitting down on the cockpit "Why not just simply 'switch sides'?"

"I like how you think Bella," complimented Toth sitting next to her smirking as the transport lifted off and sped towards his destroyers "after all, Va Je did say to move my squadron where it belonged. I want you to open a secure Comm. Link to the Commander of the Clones as soon as we reach the bridge."

"As you command captain," Bella nodded smiling sadistically as they approached a large fleet of Sabaoth ships.

_**--Back in the Ares--**_

'Things are not looking good.' ACC-07 solemnly thought as the Clone ships were slowly being overwhelmed by the Pirate Armada 'if we don't receive more reinforcement soon, this fleet will be obliterated!'

While carrying out Commander Potter's orders, she secretly took the liberty to contact Kamino to send more ships to aid their beleaguered forces. The Commander may not admit it but with the current number of ships, it would be impossible to defeat the Armada.

"Commander, I suggest we withdraw from this engagement sir." ACC-07 calmly advised masking her uneasiness of the current situation "We should pull back into a safer area to await reinforcements."

"Do not be troubled, I have a feeling the tide will turn soon." He encourage waving off her advice smiling at the current situation as the 'Ares' gave several jolts as several turbo laser beams smashed into its shield. The Pirate ships slowly pushed through the hail of Laser fire from the Kuat-Style Capital Ships inching forward in an effort to overrun the Fleet with sheer number and firepower.

"Commander Potter, the boarding parties have captured the pirate ships!" reported a clone within the bridge "They await your further orders sir."

"Excellent! Have the ships target the incoming enemy at once; we'll turn their own weapons against them." He ordered, allowing the force to flow through him, calming his mind and pushing away the distractions of the battle from his mind, like how Master Qalsneek had taught him. He was a bit skeptical at beginning but decided to attempt it for the first time in combat situation.

Soon the turrets of the damaged pirate ships turned on their comrades and began firing their Laser Batteries as the ships slowly limped towards the frontlines.

"I want the captured ships to set a course towards the armada." He ordered looking onward as the armada continues to move forward as the smaller pirate ships move to shield the large capital ships from the laser fire with their own body "Target their capital ships, they must be disabled before we are in range of their weapons!"

"Commander, We have been contacted by a Captain Cavik Toth." reported a clone in his right.

"Put him on screen," Harry waved looking coldly as a scarred him face popped up on screen.

"Greetings Commander, I am Captain Cavik Toth, leader of the Sabaoth Squadron. I have come to you with an offer that you might fine 'most' beneficial." spoke the human captain smiling coldly.

Looking into the cold eyes of the Captain with suspicion, Harry eventually nodded "I'm listening."

_**--Elsewhere--**_

"Master, it's been months now! I don't understand why we are sent here by the Council?" asked a disgruntled blue female Twi'lek sitting in a cockpit of a ship. She had hazel eyes with two shapely prehensile tentacles flowing down behind her head and wore tight fitting leather shirt and pants that accentuate her assets, and carried an aura of defiance around her.

"I've told you before my young padawan, we are to retrieve a very important person for the Council." replied the tanned human calmly meditated behind the twi'lek youth as the autopilot took him into another region of the Outer Rim. He had a single yellow bar tattooed horizontally across his face and had many battered ornaments adorning his body.

The pair had been traveling for 6 months looking for signs of the mysterious child and the army he command that The Council so vehemently sought after. Their efforts were only met with marauding pirates and hostile life-forms that inhabited several of the planets they visited. By the end of the 6 months, they were about to give up the search when they overheard in a bar that a great number of pirates and mercenaries were gathering in an isolated system called Kamino within Wild Space. Purportedly they were hired by a figure by the name of Va Je against an army of clones led by a young unnamed human.

The two Jedis immediately set course for Kamino in hopes of finding the young human before the pirates can attack his forces. With any luck they can arrive to warn and aid the young man defeat this Va Je's assault.

"Master Vos, I don't understand why the Council ordered us to find this human. Why is he so important?" inquired the young Twi'lek huffing impatiently as her master continues to meditate behind her.

"The council wishes to ensure that the boy does not fall to the Dark Side. He has the potential to be a great Jedi" answered Vos as he continued to meditate trying to sense any disturbance within the force that might help locate the boy more quickly. What he didn't tell his young Padawan was that the Council also secretly feared the clone army the boy processed. An army of powerful force-sensitive falling to the Dark Side will surely spell doom for the Jedi and the Republic.

"Master look at this! It's a battlefield!" exclaimed the Padawan, pointing on the screen before the cockpit. Vos quickly got up and moved towards the cockpit looking outside.

It was a scene of total carnage; large pieces of metal littered the area as the ship silently moved past the battlefield. Bodies of nearly every species silently floated across space. Many of them were burnt beyond recognition while some where simply torn apart. Within the wreckages of the battlefield, Vos recognized the symbols of several notable pirate organizations. From the Burning Claws to the Blue Star Pirates, their ships wreckage confirmed that this was the vaunted Pirate fleet that was hired by Va Je.

"We must contact Coruscant immediately; they must be informed of the situation." He spoke morbidly as a head of a Gamorrean slowly floated across the ship.

But before they transmit their message, several pirate ships hiding within the wreckage of the battlefield materialized and began firing at the ship. They quickly move in concert with one another circling the ship pummeling it with laser volley.

"Take evasive maneuvers immediately, lock onto those ships." Vos ordered his Padawan, as he sat besides her activating the ship's laser cannons.

Before a shot could be fired from his ship, several of the pirate ships burst in a fiery explosion. A large triangular battleship emerged, breaking apart any wreckage that stood in its way at it continue to fire volleys of turbo-laser into the pirate ships. Within moments the remnants quickly retreated, jumping into hyperspace.

"This is the 'Onslaught' please state your conditions and purpose of your visit to this system." a monotonous voice hailed from the large battleship 'Onslaught'. A helmet covered face of a clone popped into the screen of the Jedi Ship "This is a restricted space zone for all non-combatants."

"I am Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos and my apprentice Aayla Secura. We are here to investigate the recent pirate activities within this system. My apprentice and I would very much like to meet with your leader and perhaps aid you to combat these pirates." the Jedi Knight explained bowing towards the armored figure as Aayla looked at her master inquisitively before she mimicked him, bowing to the figure.

"Jedi you say? I never expected to see one in these parts of space!" exclaimed the clone sensing truth in Vos' words, nodding towards the pair "please follow us; we will inform the Supreme Commander of your arrival."

The Comm. link was shut off and the battleship turned and moved towards the center of the system with the Jedi Ship in towed.

"Master I thought we were sent to retrieve the child?" asked Aayla as the ship was flanked by two more battleships escort the Jedis to a distant blue planet.

"We are, but we must aid them to deal with the pirate fleets first." responded Quinlan Vos calmly sitting down, meditating once again. "That way it will help us gain the trust of the child and compliance to come with us to Coruscant. You cannot simply force someone to comply."

'Especially when the person commands an army of force sensitive clones and a heavily armed navy.' he thought silently as the ships slowly halted before a large aquatic world. Numerous ships encircled the words while squadrons of fighters can be seen speeding past the ships patrolling the area for any signs of pirate ships.

"Master we have arrived," spoke the young Twi'lek as ships moved into the turbulent atmosphere of the blue planet and landing down to a large platform "We will be landing in a few minutes."

"Notify the Council that we have located the child once we have met with him." stated the Jedi Knight as he towards entrance forum of the ship putting on his Jedi robe, Aayla followed behind him "Try to hold your tongue my young Padawan. we wouldn't want to be chased off of another planet again."

"Humph! It was not my fault, that Hutt can't keep his hands to himself." She grumbled silently putting on her own robe as the bay doors opened up.

Waiting below the ramp was a small contingent of clone troopers standing at attention. As the Jedis came down from the ramp, they were greeted by female Clone Trooper with red stripes adorning her white armor, unique from the clone the pair saw in space.

"Greetings I am CC-265, welcome to Kamino" the clone captain introduced herself nodding towards the Jedis as the clung to their robes against the tempestuous winds "please follow me, our superiors anxiously awaits you."

The group quickly strolled into the Kaminoan City, finally escaping the harsh weather of Kamino. They silent walked passed many corridors encountering numerous clone troopers attending to different duties from patrols to couriering important documents to other superiors. The group finally arrived at a large white circular office, containing two Kaminoans and a clone trooper wearing armor similar to CC-265 sitting together conversing silently.

"Sir, may I introduce Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos and his Padawan Aayla Secura." CC-265 declared saluting to the three figures, parting to allow the Jedis to enter.

"Ah, welcome to Tipoca City Jedi Masters, I am Lama Su; this is my personal aide Taun We and ACC-07, Senior Commander of the 1st Legion. Please sit" Introduced Lama Su greeting the two Jedis as two chairs floated down "The Supreme Commander is preoccupied at the moment and will be joining us shortly."

As soon as the Jedi sat in the chairs, the room door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled young human walking into the room trying to calm his Raven-black hair. He was dressed in full clone Trooper armor similar to that of the two female clones. He had twin piercing emerald orbs that adorn his pale aristocratic face.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to deal with some important issues" he explained rubbing the back of his head as ACC-07 narrowed her eyes when she saw a small red mark in the side of his neck.

"You must the two Jedis, My name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet such famed beings such as yourselves." Harry spoke respectfully, bowing towards the pair "I hope your business in Kamino will be a prosperous venture."

_**AN: Done! I hope you guys enjoy this one, I had a major writers block and it took me two weeks to complete. As you can see, the Jedis have arrived. I thank you Wesley for his inspiring review. This leads to my next announcement, I will be not updating for quite some time. Thanks to Wesley, I will review and try to improve the next chapter and work on its plot. At the moment, I'm still uncertain whether I should allow Harry to join the Jedi back to Coruscant or leave him here with the clones. For the Aayla fans out there, rejoice! They have finally met! I have also left some hints as well, for the Harem pairing. For the guys who know pirates, you'll pick up my hints pretty easily. I rushed this chapter, so it will be shitty.**_

_**Here are the names of the clones/war machines that were in this chapter:**_

_**ACC-07:**__**Senior Clone Commander of the 1st Legion, one of the first clones of Harry created by Kaminoan Cloners. Born to be a Commander, she was taught by Montross along with other 1st Legion Officers about strategies and how to employ them to dispose of those Harry considered enemies. Though outwardly calm and calculating to many, she only relaxes when alone with Harry (which is already rare enough).**_

_**CC-265: A Captain of the 1**__**st**__** Legion, stoic and never seem to lose her cool. She is known her unwavering and fanatical loyalty to her Supreme Commander that made her stands out from the other 'loyal' Clone Troopers. It is unknown why she is so fanatically loyal to her superior, anyone who speaks ill of him within an earshot of her was brutally battered to the point of death. Clones or otherwise.**_

_**Kuat-Style Capital Ship: **__**This **__**'**__**small**__**'**____**Kuat-style capital ship**__** was a pre-Clone Wars design**____**following the aesthetics of Kuat Drive Yards' designs.**____**They had the arrow-shaped command tower characteristic for smaller Kuati warship-designs, and a large "tail-fin" similar to the casing for a hyper drive generator. **_

_**The armament included two large cannons mounted on top of the fuselage, with exposed engine parts underneath them. There were also smaller twin-barreled cannon in between these large guns and scores of turreted guns in the trench areas and on either side of the vessel.**_


	8. Interlude

_**Interlude**_

**AN: Hi guys! Miss me? I have finally begun to write this chapter after months of laziness and disappointment. Here you go! The missing finale of the space battle for Kamino! I was planning to post this as Ch.8 But it didn't make sense to me, so I just decided to put up the ending of the battle, seeing as how I never actually 'concluded' the battle in the first place.**

"_Greetings Commander, I am Captain Cavik Toth, leader of the Sabaoth Squadron. I have come to you with an offer that you might find 'most' beneficial." spoke the human captain smiling coldly._

_Looking into the cold eyes of the Captain with suspicion, Harry eventually nodded "I'm listening."_

_**----------------- With Harry---------------**_

"You see, I am inclined to believe that my continued service to my current _employer_ will longer be profitable for my squadron and myself." The mercenary captain drawled calmly looking at Harry "As such, I am here to offer you my services in battle."

"Provided that you received some of the spoils after the battle of course," Harry retorted nodding his head to a smiling Toth as the ship shuddered slightly again from the increasing fire from the Pirate Fleet.

"Of course" answered the slightly jovial captain "but we'll discuss more into that after the battle."

"Very well then Captain Toth, I accept your offer. Have your ships ready to attack their rear" replied Harry with slight traces of suspicions in his voice, never once breaking eye contact with the mercenary. "Be prepared to join us in battle when you receive the signal."

"As you command" the Mercenary Captain slightly nodded his head before cutting off the comm. Link.

As soon as Toth's face disappeared, Harry shoulder's instantly sagged in relief. The cold and calculating façade that he held throughout the entire conversation whittled away leaving an emotionally exhausted young man rather the imposing young leader that appeared a few moments ago.

"Are you well sir?" inquired ACC-07 looking at Harry's fatigued face through her visor "If you wish, I can substitute for you while you get some rest."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a minor headache," the tired young wizard replied before straightening up once again and look up at the current situation of the battle.

Several more Kuat-Style Capital Ships continually appeared to support the struggling Clone Fleet as the Pirates ever slowly pressed forward under heavy fire, crippling several of the Clone's Capital ships. While Fighters from both sides swarm about like angry bees between the two fleets determined to send the enemy pilots to a fiery grave.

As battle raged on at the front of the pirate fleet, the Sabaoth Squadron under the command of Captain Cavik Toth silently maneuvered itself in the rear of the pirates while their fighters circled around the center of the pirate forces under the guise of defending the Capital Ships.

"Order all captured enemy ships to set a collision course towards the Pirate's Capital Ships." Harry commanded after looking at the battlefield as both forces closed in for the highly anticipated climax of the battle sending volleys after volleys of concentrated fire at each other "Have the marines abandon those ships after they finished setting the ship's course."

"Yes sir, shall I signal Captain Toth?" asked one of the clones manning the Comm. Link.

"No, but order our reinforcements from Kamino to strengthen the Flanks and hold their positions" He replied smirking at the Pirate fleet before as he remembered a simple tactic used on earth by the ancient civilizations "Have the center begin a fighting withdrawal, make it so that our position resemble a crescent."

The clone wordlessly complied turning back to the control board.

"What are you planning commander?" asked ACC-07 tilting her head towards him "You sure seem confident that it would work."

Harry merely smiled enigmatically and looks on as his entire fleet shifted its position as per his orders. The multiple captured pirate ships began to sluggishly head toward back to its incoming brethrens as several milky white dots flew off from them and headed to the center of Clone Fleet.

_**--------------- Va Je's Flagship ------------**_

"So that worthless whelp finally gave into his fears…" the genetically altered Kaminoan mused, puffing out his muscular chest in triumph as the sight of his foes' fleet withdrawing away from their position "Signal the commanders, we attack en mass on their center, give no quarters. We'll salvage any valuables from their ships once we turn them into a bunch of scrap heaps."

"Commander, do you think this would be wise sir?" the Gamorrean officer beside him snorted out "it looks to be a trap."

"This is a human child we're talking about; he knows not what a trap is!" Va snarled out, clearly annoyed by his subordinate's suggestion that he is falling into a trap created by a naïve child "Now, back to your stations before I thr-"

But before the arrogant Kaminoan can finish his rant, he was thrown off his seat as his entire ship violently shook about.

"Wha-" Va managed to choke out before his ship violently shook once again as a massive explosive filled the bridge's front screen with blinding light.

Several ships surrounding Va Je's ship soon met the same fate as they were rammed by the Clone's captured ships. Soon many of the pirate ships began to fire upon one another in confusion as they swerved about hoping to avoid the fate of the fallen comrade.

To add on the already chaotic scene within the pirate fleet, they were attacked by the Clone fleet that have halted its withdrawal and unleashed concentrated volleys against the pirates as they blindly pressed forward and was now encircled by the Clones.

"Damn that boy!" Va cursed as he watched his grand fleet being obliterated by the unusual tactic he had never anticipated. But before he had the chance to issue out orders, he was interrupted by an emergency com. Link from one his subordinates.

"Commander Je! We're being attacked by the Sabaoth Squadron sir!" the subordinate growled out in fear. He had a feline face with a large dark blonde mane around his head and dirty blond fur covering his face and body "He's trying to cut off our escape!"

"TOTH!" Va roared out in rage, smashing his hand onto his chair-arm "order a full retreat! We must not allow them to destroy this fleet!"

"But sir, how can we? They've got us surrounded" inquired the feline commander as both of their ships shook from the increased fire from the Clone Fleet.

"Well make an opening! Order the armada to fall back into positions!" Va barked out before pointing towards "Make a push towards their crippled ships, we'll make our break there."

Ever slowly, the battered armada began to reform and began to bear some semblance of a cohesive fighting force. The pirates' barrage became more coordinated and severe as their ships pressed pass the combine Clone and Sabaoth ships.

_**----------------- With Harry---------------**_

"Block them off immediately! They're breaking through our ships!" Harry ordered as he angrily watch the chances of ending Va's threat once and for all slip away.

"Commander, We simply don't have the numbers right now to intercept all of them sir," ACC-07 explained as she begins to receive intel from the other ships, her eyes roving over the damage reports from the rest of the fleet "Sir, I suggest we allow them to withdraw, and pick off their stragglers in the rear."

"What?! No! We need to end it now!" he exclaimed disbelievingly at his subordinate "I will not have Va Je slip away again, press forward and intercept them now."

"But Commander! They still outnumbers us, most of our fleets are taking severe damage, at the current rate, even with Toth's forces, we will losses will be enormous." the Clone Commander stated grimly as she watched her superior look out at the battlefield.

As Harry looked on, the reality of the situation dawn on him. Most of the Clone Fleet were battered, nearly every one of his ships in sight received terrible wounds on their hulls as they continue to maneuver to block the massive armada from breaking through their lines. Even if they can manage maneuvered into a position where they can keep them contained, Va's forces vastly outnumbered his, the Clones would be overrun by sheer numbers alone.

No this battle cannot be won the way he wanted it to be.

With a deep frustrated sigh, Harry gave out the order "Pull our ships out of their way, regroup and begin attacking their rear." slumping down into his seat.

Understanding her Commander's frustration, ACC-07 quickly relay his orders to the fleet before trying to comfort him "Don't worry sir, we'll get him next time. After this battle, he'll think twice before engaging us again."

"That's what I feared most Amirah. Next time he won't make the mistake of underestimating me." Harry replied as ACC-07 looked at him strangely at the name he called out.

"Amirah sir?"

"Well, I can't call you ACC-07 forever now can I? After all, the name suits you." Harry explained smiling slightly at his subordinate's shocked face "it means Leader in one of the languages on my home planet."

"I-I'm flattered commander," she stuttered out as her cheeks flushed to a bright red "I don't know w-what I possibly did to earn such an honor!"

"You've earned it Amirah," Harry looked her softly, before looking back towards the battle "Now lets show these pirates how _real_ battles are fought!"

Amirah stood proudly at attention and saluted him, her emerald eyes shining with pride "As you command sir!"

By this time most of the Pirate Armada had slipped through the gap created by the Clones and jump to hyperspace. The remainder of the Armada was merely small pirate ships that was too damaged to jump with the rest of their comrades in time and was quickly disabled by the victorious Clone Fleet.

"We're receiving a comm. Link from Captain Toth Commander" one of the clone reports in the bridge "Shall I open a channel sir?"

"Yes please, we need to thank the kind Captain for his efforts" Harry replied as the clone opened a channel and the face of Cavik Toth appeared on screen.

"I would like to extend my congratulations commander!" Toth greeted as he coldly smile at Harry "I must admit I had my doubts about the effectiveness of your forces in the beginning but now I see that my doubts have been misplaced."

"And I too have my doubts on your willingness to commit to our agreement captain." Harry replied emotionlessly "but now that we are victorious, let us discuss your payment shall we?"

"To business then" the Captain drawled "For my services in the battle I request half of all valuables or credits found in the captured ships as well as the heads of any pirate leaders found on the ships."

"Half of all the valuables? I have a much more interesting proposal for you captain." Harry retorted rubbing his chin "I believe you will find my term much more satisfactory."

"Oh, will I now?" the Captain replied raising an eye at the human child " What is your proposal Commander?"

"I offer you the heads of all pirates found in the captured ships, but I will keep the valuables." Harry stated raising his hands to interrupt the protests of the Mercenary captain "I will also offer you and employment opportunity, to work for me."

Captain Cavik Toth was stunned; never in his life did he expect to be offered a job from a human child.

'A child who has an army of well equipped soldiers at his disposal' He silently added.

"Your offer is most intriguing Commander; I assume you have the wealth and resources to pay for my employment?" Toth questioned still skeptical by the child's offer.

"Of course Captain, I would not have been able to get this far to battle Va Je without the wealth of an entire world after all." Harry answered assuring the mercenary that the Kaminoans will be most generous with his salary if he was to work for him.

After much haggling and reassurances from Harry, the mercenary Captain agreed to join Harry, if but for a time.

**AN: I'm back guys and gals! sorry for the long wait, but boot camp kept me busy for a while :D. Well I'll be active trying to add more chapter to this along with Mizu. I still know this chap is still not up to par with Warslasher's expectation, So don't be suprised when I rewrite this chap over and over again. :D**

_**Here are the names of the clones,war machines and characters that were in this chapter:**_

_**ACC-07 (Newly dubbed Amirah):**__**Senior Clone Commander of the 1st Legion, one of the first clones of Harry created by Kaminoan Cloners. Born to be a Commander, she was taught by Montross along with other 1st Legion Officers about strategies and how to employ them to dispose of those Harry considered enemies. Though outwardly calm and calculating to many, she only relaxes when alone with Harry (which is already rare enough).**_

_**Kuat-Style Capital Ship: **__**This **__**'**__**small**__**'**__**Kuat-style capital ship**__** was a pre-Clone Wars design**__**following the aesthetics of Kuat Drive Yards' designs.**__**They had the arrow-shaped command tower characteristic for smaller Kuati warship-designs, and a large "tail-fin" similar to the casing for a hyper drive generator. **_

_**The armament included two large cannons mounted on top of the fuselage, with exposed engine parts underneath them. There were also smaller twin-barreled cannon in between these large guns and scores of turreted guns in the trench areas and on either side of the vessel.**_

_**Captain Cavik Toth:**_** Toth had spent many years working for various mercenary groups where he learned his tactical and combat skills. Eventually, he founded his own mercenary force, which was known as the Sabaoth Squadron. Now he is employed by Harry Potter and the Kaminoans to combat Va Je's vast armada of pirates and mercenaries, cold, cunning and ruthless, The Captain will use whatever means necessary to get the job done.**


	9. Dreadnought's Rising

**Dreadnought's Rising**

**AN: What's up guys and gal, Well I know the Interlude was not my greatest chapter in this story. But it was just a little warm up for me to get the ideas flowing again to write this chap. Enjoy! R&R (And Yes, I know I took forever. I was is a funk for a long while, the story was fighting inside me. So many good ideas, yet no ways to twist it into the story.) UN-BETAed! If any of you guys/gals who are reading this are from the US Navy, want to help a shipmate out and edit it for me? xD**

"How do you do Commander," QuinlanVos replied as both he and his apprentice rose and bow before the Leader of the Clones "I am Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos and this is my apprentice Aalya Secura."

"Please master jedi, there is no need to bow to me," Harry stated rubbing the back off his head embarrassingly, not expecting two revered members of the order he had heard so much from the Kaminoans and Master Qalsneek to show him such honor and courtesy "it is I who should bow before you."

"But I am intrigued however, as to the reason that you're here." Harry inquired as he sat on a seat next to Amirah, his embarrassed gaze at the Jedi turned to one of curiosity "As you have already experienced, this system and its neighbors has turned into a war zone."

"Yes Commander, we have been receiving reports of pirate activity within this system. In fact, it is one the reason why we came to this system." The Jedi Knight answered as his apprentice shot him an incredulous look. "Had one of your patrol ships not found us, my apprentice and I would have been captured by the pirate raiders. We are indebted to you Commander and as such offer our aid against the pirate band."

Harry's face split into a joyous expression, the Jedi Knights were offering to help him against Va Je! "I would be honored to accept your aid Master Jedi! You must be exhausted from your journey. Please take my quarters until we prepare living arrangements for you and your apprentice."

Vos shook his head as he stood up, "No need commander, as grateful as we are my apprentice and I will retire to our ship. The Jedi Council in Coruscant will be informed of the current situation on this world and I assure you that more aid will come to assist you against the pirates. "

"This is Wild Space Master Jedi, it will take them mo-"

Suddenly a Hologram flickered to life in the center of the room revealing a human figure.

He wore a scarred helmet much like the other clones of Kamino except with a clear but slightly cracked visor made of orange tinge duraglass revealing his hawklike eyes squinting away droplets of sweat. Strapped to his chest were a flexible, overlapping Durasteel plates rather than the single heavy plate of a regular clone, complete with form fitting gloves and shoulder, elbow and knee padding. Two golden stars were painted on the top corners of his armored chest.

"Commander! You have no idea how glad I am to see your face! To make things sort, we need back up, NOW!" the man exclaimed as the sound of blasters and explosions filled the room from the Comm. System.

"General Voor, what the bloody hell happened!" A surprised Harry said "Aren't you in Acherin right now? I thought you said it was secured from the pirates."

"It was an ambush, they knew we were coming. The moment our fleet dropped out of hyperspace, they were there already and opened fire on us! Out of the twenty ships, only ten made it into orbit and we lost them soon after too." The general explained as the rumbles of explosion died down slightly "I lost half of my Auxilia before we could fight back, not to mention a full quarter of the 5th Legion. Luckily we got everyone off the remaining ships before those pirate bastards got to them. Currently our surviving forces are held up in the City of Eluthan with many refugees from the surrounding countryside when the Pirates came down and we just recently got a Comm. System working. The situation is dire sir, the 5th already lost much of its men and only a quarter of the original legion is still alive. I don't think we can even hold off for another month."

"Don't worry General, I'm coming with the 1st and 3rd legions to help." Harry replied, his fists clenching tightly in anger over the news of his troop's demise.

"And sir, make sure you bring the Onslaught. These bastards knew our non-upgraded ship's weak points. Its how they got the first ten ships, should have listened to Commander Amirah about that." The General warned bowing his head in shame before looking back at the commander "Well, I've wasted enough time, as you once told me, God speed sir."

And with a single salute, the hologram dissipated with a soft hum.

Immediately, Harry burst into action and began issuing out orders as the Jedi Knights stood in silence and watched in amazement as the previously polite young man had morph into a steel faced commander that exuded a palpable aura that demanded the attention of all beings within the room.

"I want our legions prepped and ready to go in six hours!" Harry ordered as CC-265, who was standing in the shadows the entire time, quickly came into the light and with a silent salute left just as quickly to carry out her orders "and get me Commander Firenze in here now!"

**-Acherin, City of Eluthan-**

As the hologram projector died out, Lucien Voor gave an exasperated sigh, as he looked around him. The large rectangular room was filled with rubble and scavenged equipments from the wreckages of his former fleet task force. Instead of only clones manning the equipments many different sentient species work beside them, his Auxilia.

The Auxilia, a military branch made up of former slaves and prisoners of the Pirates that were rescued by the young human leader. A concept Harry introduced when some of the freed prisoners begged him to let them fight against their former captors. Harry picked him to lead this motley force because out of the thousands that volunteered he was the only one who had prior military experience in war.

'This is way out of my league,' the general grumbled walking out towards the balcony of the overlooking the massive city. Built on top a great plateau, Eluthan once shimmered in the sunlight from the gray, blue and bronze stones that created the walled-metropolis centuries ago. Now, the once majestic city was on the brink of ruin. Its walls slowly crumbling from artillery fire, cries of soldiers and shrill shrieks of blasters permeate the air. Its enemies, like a living shadow just yards away from the wall, ready to engulf the thin ring of white that stood on top the battlements of city at any moment.

"Sir, we have established contact with the Premier of Sood, shall I patch them through to you?" one of the soldiers reported breaking the general's nostalgia.

"No, I rather not deal with him, less political garbage and rambling that way." Voor replied not bothering look away from the scene of carnage before him. "If I still know the little bastard he will just gloat for half the conversation and list off demands for the latter in return for his support, and that's if the pirates haven't already besieging his city as well."

"That's a pretty cynical view of things _brother_." A haughty reply greeted the general "but then again, one must be a pessimist after being in captivity for 3 years only to escape and be captured by pirates."

Looking back into the room, Voor was met by a hologram of a tall thin man dressed in a flowing robe filled with intricate designs. A cheeky, arrogant smirk edged in his face, and a simple band wrapping around his forehead.

"I'm sorry sir! He ju-" the soldier tried to apologized only to be cut off by a dismissive wave from the general.

"Hello Wilheim, glad to see that your premiership truly humbled your appearance. Tell me, was selling the original crown of Sood enough to raise the army needed to end that civil war? Or did you have to sell the scepter that I notice was missing from your hand to as well."

The Premier lost his smirk for a moment before forming a sneer, "and I see you still bring war and misfortune wherever you go. So are you just going to stand there or are you going to take a knee and beg for help?"

The General gave a small chuckle "I have no time or patience for your games Wilheim, are you going to help or not. Tell me what you want in return for reinforcements."

The Premier raised a singular eyebrow "To business already? Clearly you are desperate, but unfortunately you see, I have no interest in siding with a lost cause. In fact you will find that the fine gentlemen outside your city have paid handsomely for the armaments we supplied. So sorry Lucien, just the price of doing business you see."

"I thought your response as much," the general shrugged before signaling the soldier to cut the comm. link "I would spend your credits quickly Wilheim, it won't stop me from burning your city, not this time."

As the sneering face of the premier disappeared and a feline head of a figure appeared in its place. It wore a modified milky clone helmet; much of the face of the helmet was cut out to allow its snout to protrude out leaving a horizontal line of duraglass visor to protect its predatory eyes and two piece of armor to run down protecting its furry cheeks.

"General! This is Sergeant Vesu, they've broken into the Commerce District! Lost 5 squads, we can't hold the breach for much longer!"

"Pull out from the breach, retreat to secondary position, reinforcements are on the way." As the Sergeant's face disappeared, the General sagged down onto one of the chairs in front of the projector, his face tiredly pressing against the humming machine.

"Sir, reports are coming in from the other district, the pirates are breaching the defenses," one of the clone soldiers in the room reported, "they suffering heavy losses and are requesting reinforcements."

"Have all remaining forces at the wall retreat to secondary positions. Contact Squadron Pi and Rho, tell them to barricade the Generator Room and set the charges, then report to Commerce District immediately. All remaining reserves are to rendezvous with our retreating forces on the secondary positions. Commander Potter better get here soon, or else there wouldn't be any of our bodies remaining to find and bury."

The soldiers in the room silently looked on for a few more second, before carrying out their orders, each steeling themselves for the final orders to come.

**-The Onslaught, Pantora System -**

"For such a… Young Human…. You're not… bad.." Aalya forced out as she laid splayed out, sweat dripping off her heaving chest "Such… stamina…"

"Thanks… usually it takes most of the… 1st to wear me down…." Harry wheezed out, lying next to the young Twi'lek padawan "I guess I still have a lot to learn after all Nyx."

Nyx (CC-296), merely raised an eyebrow at her exhausted progenitor, "Oh I don't know Harry, you certain have more experience than most young men your age."

"And in no small part from you and Amirah! I nearly die from exhaustion during the first time!" Harry retorted, as he carefully got to his feet, "Surely, you didn't come all the way down from the bridge to watch a simple sparring match Nyx, is something wrong?"

"Yes commander, Riyo Chuchi have arrived looking for you sir,"

At the name Aalya head peaked off the ground, "The New Pantoran Senator? How do you know her?"

"Her home planet is a moon that orbits around one of the Auxilia recruiting grounds. A few months ago one of my legions encountered her planet and was able to procure rights to establish a base in their protectorate planet, Orto Plutonia, in exchange for protecting Pantora from any possible threat," Harry explained, taking his wand from his pocket and began repairing many of the broken equipments that laid scattered across the training room "With my consent, the 10th Legion sent a company down onto the planet and met some unexpected resistance."

"_Some_ is a gross understatement, don't you think?" a voiced interrupted by the doorway, gracefully appearing from the shadow, was a lithe blue skinned woman with long light purple hair elegantly held up by two golden head pieces. She wore matching blue pants and shirt with a bluish-grey mantle over her chest. "What he means is that most of the company was torn apart the first night there and he thought it was an ambush set up by my people. Had it not been some of the Talz Auxiliaries in that came with the company who relayed to us the truth and that the attackers were their fellow kin, Pantora would have been annihilated by the rest of his legion."

Harry simply smiled as he went to give the short Pantoran a friendly hug that she quickly accepted and just as quickly pushed him away, wiping off Harry's sweat from her tattooed cheeks.

"Yuck, you need to take a shower" wrinkling her nose as the remaining occupants of the giggled at Harry's false hurt expression "it still hard to believe that this clueless child could lead the largest army in the Outer Rims."

"Bloody hell Riyo! You didn't come all the way out here just to lecture me about courtesies again are you?" Harry grumbled, dragging his hand across his already wild hair.

At that the young Pantoran face turned serious with a determined glint in her golden eyes "I came here to inform you that the remaining battle fleets have been refueled and re-supplied. They are heading out to Acherin as we speak, and to tell you personally that I will be accompanying you for the rest of the journey."

Harry was stunned, "Wai- what? Why? Don't you have your senator job to do?" sure they had grown close during the times he spent in Pantora negotiating with their Chairman and she accompanied him down to confront their mysterious foes in Orto Plutonia. Besides, she was just sharing body heat in that cave there was nothing wrong with that! And he wasn't just going to let her join him into a dangerous warzone, especially with the definite chance of fighting a numerically superior force of ruthless pirates!

Riyo gave a disappointed sniff "Not anymore, Pantora has officially withdrawn from the Galactic Republic as of two weeks ago."

"What!" this time it was the young jedi padawan that was shocked, "But why? Won't that means your planet will no longer be protected by Republic Laws?"

"Protect? The other senators are too busy bickering over trading and colonization rights for their planets, they barely even acknowledged me when I announced Pantora's withdrawal." The former senator retorted, glaring at the young Twi'lek "We do not have any major resources or exports that they needed nor do we carry any significant influence in the Senate, all they saw was one less senator to bribe or win over."

"B-but still, the Republic wouldn't just-"

"The Republic is a waning power, the chancellor carry little to no power in the Senate, and the Senate itself is too embroiled in intrigue and infighting to even pass the most simplest of laws without major backstage deals and bribes." The Pantoran explained her eyes softening into a pitying gaze at Aalya "Even the once mighty Republic Military have all but disassembled and reduced to a skeleton Judicial Force that only used to battle pirate bands while relying entirely on the Jedi Order to either defeat or negotiate with other professional militaries. Even if the Republic would help us, my home is light years away from the Core Worlds and by the time they arrive, they would only find our planet in ruins and our attacker long gone. "

Before Aalya can respond, Quinlan Vos walked into the room signaling his young Padawan to let the topic go, giving a slight bow to Harry and Chiyo "Commander Potter, I am glad to see that my young apprentice have not cause any irreparable harm to you or your training room. A first for the latter,"

Chuckling at Aalya's pouting face; Harry merely waved his wand "Nothing Magic couldn't fix Master Jedi,"

"Well then, would you kindly lead me to my new quarters _your highness_?" Riyo quipped in with a conspiratory glint in her eyes causing Harry blush.

"Come on Riyo! That isn't funny anymore, even the rest of the Legions are doing it!"

"I don't know what you are referring to _Emperor Harry_," the young Pantoran laughed as she dragged the embarrassed human out of the room under the curious gaze of the two Jedis.

"Emperor Harry?" Aalya repeated looking strangely at the departing pair.

"Well what sounds better? The battlecry _'For the Emperor!'_? or _'For the Commander!'_?" Nyx commented as the two jedis looked at each other, silently agreeing with Nyx, as they filed that little info against Harry for later use.

**-Acherin, City of Eluthan-**

What was once resemble a city besieged now resembles a large circle filled with ruins and craters with the last semblance of any man-made structure in the city at the epicenter under a hail of blaster fire and artillery shells, the last vestiges of clone resistance.

Blinding flashes lit over the hold-out as the shield over the city continue to hold off relentless bombardments from the pirate fleet in orbit. While on the ground, the clones eked out a defensive line around the surviving clusters of intact buildings, firing blindly into the near-overwhelming mass of pirates of nearly race that persistently beat at their defenses. Each clone not even bothering to aim at the targets anymore as the pirates formations was so deep that it guaranteed every shot would take down one pirate.

At the center of all the fighting, General Lucien Voorbode fought side by side with surviving men, with a blaster rifle in one hand and a vibroblade dagger on the other. Gunning down as many charging pirates as he could and cleaving at any pirates he couldn't. As he jam his blade the throat of a snarling Gamorrean pirate, an artillery explosion ripped right next to him instantly disintegrating some of the troops beside him and propelling him off the ground.

Wounded, as he lay on the ruined ground, he looked on at some of the last of his troops fighting fiercely to their position. They formed a circle, their backs pressing against each other, the fingers never letting off the trigger as shot down the streams of pirates threatening to overtake them, eventually resorting to their hands and vibroblades when their ammo ran dry.

Waves of shame hit him harder than any blaster ever could, he had led them here. He had allowed the thoughts of an easy victory would follow as this was his former home, he knew all the tactics his enemies would employ, what their strengths and weaknesses were, and the fact that his family would guarantee minimal resistance as he occupy this planet, like a great prince returning from exile. Now, all he had to show for his hubris was the death of his men, the destruction of his birthplace, and the overwhelming guilt that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Taking a deep breathe, he warily pulled out a small detonator from his belt, popping the off the lid to reveal a small red button, he gazed up at the sky to what to be his last view of his home.

'At least I'll take all these damn pirates with me!'

But before he could activate the detonator, a strange sight stopped him. The sky began to burn dark red, causing a temporary pause of the battle; soon a large ship began to slowly descend to the earth. Then more ships joined it, every one of the ships' was badly damaged, pieces of debris began to rain down on the battlefield.

Suddenly great pillars of light ripped into the descending ships, cleaving some of them in half causing them explode, spraying larger deadlier debris down onto the battlefield as both sides took cover.

Lucien was then quickly yanked off the ground by a surviving clone trooper, and was swiftly carried to safety, slowly his losing consciousness he saw it.

A large crystal shaped ship burst out from a group of clouds, sunlight glistening against its white hull. As it descended, the mighty vessel rammed straight into one of the damaged ship, breaking it cleanly in half. Coming out undamaged from the collision, the white hull opened up revealing hundreds of gun ports and releasing what seems to be clouds of fighters zipping down to assist the bedraggled survivors.

'The Onslaught… Thank the heavens! It seems I can redeem myself after all…"

**A/N: R&R There it is! Finally I got this chapter through! Woot! Hope this will satisfy you guys for now. I will be writing the next chap, of course, but I am also rewriting the first few chaps. After I read it a few times and also from the reviews you guys gave me, I will make the appropriate changes, like putting in an actual undersea battle rather than having a land battle under the sea :D. Also, I did put up a poll in my author page, feel free to cast your vote. I also will be working on that as well, hopefully this will keep me busy until Dragon Age II comes out! When it does, I'm sorry ladies and gents I will put everything on hold to play it! Like how I racked up 486 hours of gameplay for the First Dragon Age. Next Chap, Dreadnought's Carnage!**

**On a side note, I know some of you guys is surprised that Harry got a girl, don't worry about it, I will collaborate on that possibly in one of the chap that I will rewrite, or in the next few chapter. What you guys think? Emperor Harry? Lol, I've been recently playing Warhammer 40k and found that mixing some of the elements from that make Harry's faction more **_**Unique**_** in the Star wars Universe. NO! He will not get stuck, in a golden throne with tubes connected to him. But if you think about it, all his clones are force sensitive, so they are also susceptible to the Dark Side, so if any of you are a fan of Warhammer 40k you know where I am thinking in this. I just don't know should I implement it or not. Well I hope u enjoyed my story, sorry again for the Hiatus!**


	10. The Lull

**The Lull**

**A/N: Hello dudes and dudettes! As some of you have already noticed, the last chap was kinda choppy, my explanation to that is because pieces of it written a year ago and I just kinda threw in what I thought up recently along with it. As you guys have read in the last part of the Chapter, Harry got a new ship! I'll give you info about it later into this chapter. Hopefully I'll press out the new revised chapters before I hit another hiatus, and to some anonymous flamer: Don't Like it? Don't Read. So now onto the Fic! Do remember that this Fic is rated 'M' so shit can only get darker.**

**Warning, not beta'd, please tell me if you see any discrepancies.**

Looking down at the battered form of the unconscious General, Harry was forced to resist the sense of frustration and dread gnawing at the pit of his stomach. Someone had leaked information, to Va Je and caused the near annihilation of an entire legion and forced his hand to reveal his secret weapon. Taking a seat at Lucien's bedside, he whimsically reveled in the experience to be sitting in Medbay as visitor rather than an unconscious patient remembering his days at Hogwarts.

A small hiss from the door alerted Harry to the arrival his Jedi guests. They were equipped with several pieces of armor under their robes at the insistence of Harry, despite their initial protest and hesitation. Returning their bows with a curt nod of his head, Harry resumed looking blankly down at the wounded general. General Lucien Voorbode, was the only person whom he promoted to Command out of the mass of volunteers that came from the freed prisoners of the Pirates and was Harry's first real friend and confidant aside from his Clones. He had showed an exemplary skill in warfare and had some military experience prior to his capture by the pirates. How he had been captured however was one tale Lucien refused to tell, merely deflecting the questions with a shrug and a sad smile. The General had led his legion through several victories against the marauders and had always been the first man to engage the enemy and last to leave the battlefield. Securing the numerous planets joining the Clone faction from attacks, as well as raiding Pirate bases all across the sectors. Now, someone had caused Lucien to be ambushed and his Legion all but annihilated, that someone must pay.

Silently watching Harry's expressions going from detached to silent rage, the two Jedis looked at each other in worry. This was not good at all, they had come here hoping to retrieve a highly powerful but untrained boy and perhaps gain the allegiance of his Clone Army to help augment the Order's numbers enforcing galactic peace across the Galaxy. But only to find a hidden power slowly rising along the edge of Republic Space, who's military might will undoubtedly overshadow the republic's waning power and influence. Already many of the Outer Rim planets, long ignored by the Republic Bureaucracy, had heard of the burgeoning military power and started negotiations in secret to ally with if not outright seceding from the Republic and welcome the Clone Legions with open arms. All the Jedis can do now is to accompany the Leader of this new fraction and keep the Jedi Council updated on the situation. Sooner or later the Republic will have to face this new upstart and this war will undoubtedly scar the galaxy for centuries to come.

Finally a single groan broke the awkward silence. Slowly opening his eyes Lucien surveyed the room noting the two strange looking individuals standing in the cornering the room and finally resting his eyes on the person he least wanted to see. Straining to sit up from his bed, he was stopped by the firm hand of Harry.

"Don't, you're still in bad shape mate. Rest, we can talk later."

Nodding, Lucien rested back down. "I'm sorry sir; we held them back as long as we could. But their number was unending, too many good soldiers fell. All because of my pride, I'm no longer worthy to lead my men."

"What am I supposed to say to you, Lucien? Give me back my Legion? No, this catastrophe was not your fault. We have a spy in our mist, one that will be hunted down and punished!" Harry slammed his fist against the bulkhead, "But for now you need to rest, I will have the surviving 5th Legion sent back to Kamino to be reconstituted. You will go back with them, I need you to oversee their revival."

"With all due respect sir, my men and I can't leave yet. The battle continues, the 5th would like to see it through."

"You should listen to the Commander, the battle is over but the war still goes on. He will need the Legion whole again to win." Vos said persuasively "You and your men has done their part, let them rest, mourn their dead."

Lucien narrowed his eyes at Vos, who met him with a steely look "Ah, Jedi knights? Finally noticed the atrocities out here did you? Don't place too much trust on these Jedis sir. Many have lost their lives when placing false hopes on the Jedi Order."

"I assure you general; the order would never abandon the innocents we have always fought for peace and justice" the Knight retorted.

"Enough, We need to handle the issue at hand. Eluthan is ours and the First and Third Legions are landing as we speak along with six Auxilia divisions, the Onslaught will return to high orbit once the Legions have disembarked." Interjected Harry, ignoring the glaring contest "The Fifth... The Fifth will stay on the Onslaught in reserve. We have the cloning facilities partially online, we will reconstitute as much of the Legion as we can onboard. The Pirate fleet in orbit continues to battle ours, without the Onslaught we will be hard pressed to hold them at bay."

"The pirates have place a substantial force on the ground and the City of Sood have provided their gunships and battle-barges to supplement the Pirate fighter squadrons." Lucien supplied, clearly not trusting the Jedis presence "The Soodese gunships are slow, but they are heavily armed, if it wasn't for the city's shield we wouldn't stand a chance."

Vos pulled out a small holopad frowning at the data "It is curious as to why Sood would aid the pirates, from the Republic's archives that they have fought staunchly against them since the city's founding. Even as far as to execute the families of the pirates they captured."

"It doesn't matter now, Sood is a fortress. They might not have high walls or strong shield like Eluthan but they have a lot more firepower. Fortified gun emplacements, heavy AA batteries, not to mention it is the industrial center of Acherin. Only Eluthan can rival them in manufacturing, but whatever factories this city had are now rubble." Lucien staring blankly at the ceiling "whatever losses the pirates sustain, the city have more than enough resources and manpower to replace. Not including reinforcements from nearby systems if we cannot establish space supremacy. Taking this planet will cripple our overall strength in the long term, from what you have told me we have committed over a hundred thousand clones with another sixty thousand in auxillaries. I suggest we pull out and execute scorched earth protocols. We evacuate who we can, and purge this planet."

Harry looked at Lucien in shock, "You would destroy your own home?! Your own people?"

The general met his superior's gaze calmly "better they die at our hands then suffer under pirates', Va Je's pirates knows no mercy. If we leave this planet the civilians will subjected to far worse atrocities. You've seen what these pirates can do, at least this way their deaths would be far cleaner than anything the pirates will have in store for them."

"Then how are we any different from the foes we are fighting?" Harry rebuked his eyes glaringly defiantly at Lucien "if I destroy this planet, I would not only be wiping out your home. I would be slaughtering the families of the men serving in the Auxilia. Men that I swore to liberate their home planet from the pirates. No, we will use this to our advantage, we will use Acherin as a lure for the pirate's elite troops. Once they find out that we are committing 2 legions on this planet, it will force them to withdraw assets from the other fronts giving us the edge in this war."

"Only if we can pin them here for several months and not be annihilated by the massive retaliation that is bound to follow." Aalya supplied slightly perturbed by Harry blatant disregard or outright ignorance of the repercussions to the morale of his Legions if he was to fall here. "I would like to know how you would intend to bog down several hundred thousand pirates that would no doubt come barreling toward this system as we speak."

Harry gave her a roguish grin.

"Why magic of course."

_**Eluthan, 3rd Legion Clone Command **_

Captain Sorin of the 23rd Pantoran Artillery Company has seen many disturbing things over the past few months serving in this army. His predecessor's head disintegrating before him covering the newly minted captain with his brain matter, a whole legion of identical beautiful women fawning over and occasionally fought over their 'father'. The same women not two hours later that day ripped two divisions worth of pirates to bloody shreds with nothing but the force. But the scene before him now definitely was on the top of his list.

The entire command center was utterly silent, with its occupants floating 3 feet off the floor along with everything not bolted to the ground. Though it was not the fact that these clones were floating that disturbed him so. No, it was their expressions, each mouth was agape, their eyes glowing a bright blue hue, each clone's expressions were contorted in pain, sadness or both. The air in this room sent chills down his spine and he felt an invisible aura that exuded from them, wave after wave crashing against his face like the blizzards of Ordo Plutonia. With much apprehension, the captain addressed his superiors, his voice cracking from nervousness.

"W-we just received new o-orders, Comm-mander Firenze. Third Leg-gion is to -"

"March against a former Eluthan listening post codenamed 'Basilisk' occupied by Sood" Senior Commander Firenze completed, breaking from his trance as the clones slowly descended on their feet with everything else float back into their rightful places "We have foreseen it, and we will move out at once. Captain's you all know your places."

"But shouldn't we draw up battle plans first? It would be foolish to strike without at least send out scouting parties ahead."

Senior Commander Firenze smiled at the captain, he was a giant of a man compared to many other clones thanks to the extra physical regimen that he subject himself to during his time in Kamino. His initiative caught the attention of his Kaminoan handlers who kept him under watch, deeming him to be worthy of command as he matured, bigger and stronger than any his contemporaries. But it was the Force training he received from the Jedi Holocron of Master Qalsneek that raised him above all other male clones that was created with him. His mastery of the force quickly outstrips many others, even rivaling the clones of the First Legion. It was discovered that he was remarkably adept at using the Force to perceive pieces of the future, easily anticipating his opponent's moves.

"Do not worry Captain Sorin, we've been planning since we first took off from Kamino. Have faith my good captain, together we shall route the enemy. Now gather the Auxilia I will tell you how we shall engage this pirates."

With a quick salute, the captain rushed out to muster his colleagues.

Firenze turned his gaze back to his fellow clones, "Brothers, here is our chance for glory! Do our Father proud, and remember we are Third Legion, The Raven's Claw."

The clones quickly unclipped their weapons from their holster, raising them above their heads chorusing "Knowledge is Power."

Dozens of lightsabers ignited, bathing the room with its glow.

"Guard it Well!"

_**Observation Post 'Basilisk'**_

In the center of a sprawling canyon range, with multiple bridges linking each plateau layed 'Basilisk'. The once small outpost has been transformed into a sprawling complex, housing thousands and stretching out to the surrounding plateau. Dozens of pirate banners danced in the wind above various buildings, but only banner was seen at the center of the base. A great fanged jaw can be seen upon the white flag, with blood dripping down from its chin. Declaring to all that this base was under the command of the Pirate Band 'Blood Purgers'.

Within the building, sat the man who was in charge of it all. An average looking man if not for the synthetic lower jaw grafted onto him, each tooth razor sharp that held a bloody tinge to it as the man attacked the feast before him with vigor. Captain Bruc Weston was not a complex man, and one of the few pirates who never tasted poverty. Born to a wealthy trader family on the planet of Tion, Weston never had a want he couldn't get, be they were rare delicacies, women, or entertainment. The sole reason for his life of piracy was a simple emotion, boredom. One day he bribed a local prison to release their most hardened criminals to be a part of his crew. When several crewmembers tried to mutiny, his response was quick and ruthless. They were strapped onto the side of his ship and the lifted off his planet leaving the mutineers to be exposed to the vacuum of space. To further cement his position he kidnapped the families of the mutineers and before the entire crew, killed the men and raped the women. From that day, Captain Bruc Weston became a pirate to be feared, and the Blood Purgers began their reign of terror beginning with the sacking of Weston's home planet, Tion. But after two years of plundering, once again the sensation of boredom began to creep back into the Captain's life. Until a mysterious offer came to him.

'Excitement indeed' Weston thought morosely 'if only I part of that armada when they attacked Kamino, now there was excitement! Better spending time here fortifying and refortifying the same damn spot!'

Oh if only those fools in Sood would allow him to go on the offensive again. He remembered how close he was to destroying those clones in orbit, if Va Je hadn't pulled out a quarter of his ambush fleet then those clone's couldn't have broken through the ambush. Weston shuddered slightly, looking under the table at the whore servicing him, 'At least some one knows what they're doing, I wonder who even put that fool in charge.'

For the moment though all he could do was wait for more further orders, without sparing the girl another glance Weston grabbed her head and forced it down on his manhood

"Keep up the good work bitch and you might be able to survive the night."

Weston sat back against the chair and begin to doze off, dreaming of future battles to come. Not knowing the next day would bring fire and blood.

_**The Onslaught:**_** The Brainchild of the Kaminoan High Command, it is the literal culmination of four massive ships combined. Following the clones' first space engagement, the Kaminoans analysts concluded that the current clone ships, while can outclass the average pirate ships, were sub par to the Pirate's capitals ships. Thus, using the parts from the damaged clone capital ships and many of the abandoned pirate ships that were left, assisted by two Clone Legions and many of the former pirate captives, Kaminoans designers began to construct what they hoped to be the most destructive weapon in the Outer Rim. To avoid the inherent weaknesses of its size, the engineers gave the Onslaught the ability to split apart into four separate pieces. Each ship is deadly by its own right, but once attached back together via a massive plasteel exoskeleton that would reinforce the spine and junctions of the ship. The 30 kilometers long, rhombic prism shaped ship is boasts an vast assortment of several hundred Turbolaser, Laser, Ion and Proton Torpedo emplacements on each of its sides, all hidden and protected in their gun ports. True to its name the capital ship hold several hundred fighters, bombers and heavy transport within its massive hangar bays. While the Onslaught now would give any opponents pause, it is only partially completed. Each ship were built from the outside in, allowing the visage of an completed ship to deter any would be saboteurs. Once completed, the Onslaught would boast its own cloning facility and manufacturing capabilities allowing it to be the mobile home of the Clones. With the ability to hold legions of troops, even the most steadfast worlds would quake, its people gaze above their heads with morbid fascination and dying hope as the skies darken only to be illuminated by their burning fleets under the shadow of The Onslaught.**

**P.S: For those who are into the 40k lore, I know it sounds like the fortress monastery of the Space Marines or the Craftworlds of the Eldar. Tell you the truth, I didn't even notice the similarities until I read up on 40k. I had planned for the Onslaught as the first of a new class of battleships. So I decided, 'oh what the hell let's keep it as the home of the Legions'.**

**Legion Bio:**

**Third Legion: 'The Raven's Claw', led by ACC-359 (Firenze). While all legions were trained in the Force, few delved into the training as the Third Legion. Second only to the First Legion, The Ravens is the only legion that attempts to use the Force to perceives into the future with the subtle encouragement of its commander Firenze. They are the only Legion that put Harry's memories of Earth down in writing, wishing to preserve as much details as possible hoping that with this knowledge they will be the ones to realize their creator's dream. Finding Earth.**

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the wait guys! I had some major writer's block. But now I got the juice back! Now I'm actually gonna see if I can stick to my timeline and release another chapter next week, on saturday or sunday. Next week, Blood and Vengeance!**


End file.
